Secrets
by Miss-Ashwright
Summary: Keeping secrets is always hard. Keeping secret relationships is really hard. Especially when you're keeping them from your best friend. Izzy and Clary have been best friends since freshman year. To Clary, Jace has always been the annoying adoptive brother. Until one of Clary's dreams changes that. To Jace, Clary has always been Izzy's annoying friend. Until a party changes that.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

_I was running. I couldn't get away fast enough. I heard the steps coming closer and I sped up, I've never run this fast before. I turn down a street hoping to run into somebody. Instead it's a dead end in an alley. There's a wall in front of me. I turn around to face the front of the alleyway. The figure shown by light is obviously a man. He starts coming closer._

 _Just as he gets within 5 feet of me something, a man, drops from the sky to a crouch in front of me. Even in the dark light of the alley, the golden wings are unmistakable. As the man (Angel) stands, his wings spread as if he was shielding me from the attacker. The Angel in front of me is a good foot taller than my 5'2" self, so I hear rather than see the attacker run away._

 _I let out a large breath I didn't know I was holding and that seems to get the Angels' attention. He slowly turns and I see that the man, or boy now that I see his face a little better, is golden. Golden hair, golden body, golden eyes… Wait, those eyes seem familiar. I take a better look at my avenging Angel and pay attention to his face. NO! It couldn't be-_

"Clary!" I was awoken by a shout and a pillow in the face. I sit bolt upright in bed. Isabelle. I should have known. I spent the night here.

"Really, Izzy…really?" I ask her as I get out of a tangle of sheets and head towards my hairbrush. I've come over so much in the past 4 years of high school that Izzy and I both have stuff at each other's house. Well, I can call my house a 'house' because it 's a one story brick house from the 60s while Izzy's house should be called a 'deluxe-mansion' because it could house a small army. Of course, because of my brother and Izzy's step-brother, we have to hide the stuff in our 'Lady Drawer' so the boys won't mess with it.

"I get that you're my best friend and all, but why hit me in the face with a pillow, Izzy?" I look at her disapprovingly as I say this.

"Well, Clary dear," she says with a mockingly innocent tone to her voice, "you were dreaming and I tried to wake you earlier but you wouldn't wake up so I left you while I had breakfast. After breakfast, I thought you'd be awake and you weren't so I had to hit you with a pillow and scream your name because nothing else worked." As she finishes explaining her story, I notice that she's dressed in her uniform.

"Oh," she adds while inspecting her clear nail polish, "and we're going to be late."

"WHAT?!" I screech and go into lightning mode as I get dressed.

~.o.O.o.~

10 minutes later, with my Jack Spade (inherited) messenger bag, I stand ready for school in my knee length pleated navy blue, teal, grey, and gold skirt, navy blue short sleeved polo shirt, and over the ankle white socks with my navy vans. My curly crimson hair is in a low messy bun and I have no makeup surrounding my dark green eyes or anywhere on my alabaster skin, despite Izzy's best attempts. Speaking of Izzy, I look nothing like the beauty standing next to me in her mirror.

Her ink black hair has been left long and straight, unlike my curly crimson hair that only Izzy possesses the magical ability to tame. She has dark brown eyes and has brown eye shadow, ruby red lipstick, a hint of foundation for her fair skin, and mascara on.

"Alright, ready to go to the top all-girls school in the country?" Izzy asks in a mockingly stuck up nasally voice mimicking Kaelie Whitewillow, the school slut.

"Of course your royal bitchiness," I respond and we both laugh as we leave her room and head down the stairs.

~.o.O.o~

As we get into her car I realize that I forgot my phone inside. "I'll be right back, I forgot my phone!"I shout at her and run inside. Inside Alec is in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal while sitting at the counter. Lucky boys get to start 20 minutes later than girls at their all-boys school and we get out at the same time! So unfair!

"Hey Alec," I call to him as I race up the stairs. Alec is Izzy's 19 year old brother. He has black hair like Izzy's, but instead of dark brown eyes, he has light blue eyes, and instead of being 5'9" like Izzy, he is 6' tall. He's currently a freshman at NYU and is studying to be a sports manager. And apparently Jace wants to be the same thing.

Jace. Jace Herondale. Izzy's adoptive brother. He's the golden boy. And I'm not talking about his personality or actions because he is horrible, but his skin, eyes, and hair because they are all gold… Gold sounds vaguely familiar. Like it's from a dream or something.

He is also 6'2". I happen to be the shortest wherever I go. We're all 18 and seniors but they are old for their grade because their parents held them back purposefully. He's younger than her by 3 months, being born in January. And I'm younger than him by 8 months taking the month of August.

I get to Izzy's room and grab my phone, stuff it in my bra, and turn towards the door. _Crap! It's 7:20! I'm going to be so late!_ I think to myself as I run out the door. _Wham!_ I collide with something hard and am knocked on my ass as I leave Izzy's room. The person I ran into is on the floor as well and he stands up first and dusts himself off while I try to regain my sense. That knocked a lot out of me! I look at the person I ran into and…it's Jace. Of all the people I could have run into on this fine morning, it had to be Jace.

Wait a minute. Jace. _JACE!_ _It can't be true. He couldn't have- What?!_ "Listen, Red, I know I'm handsome and all but you really need to stop staring," he says with that damned smirk on his face. It appears my brain isn't working so I just sit on the floor with a shocked look on my face. The infamous smirk widens as he helps me up off of the floor. I still don't say anything and just stare at him. Apparently my newfound muteness has some affect on him and the smirk disappears, replaced with a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Red?" he asks me.

"I- I have to go," I stutter and start to move around him when he catches my arm. He holds onto my arm with enough force to turn my face to his, but not enough force to hurt me.

"Are you okay," he asks again looking into my eyes.

My brain clears from the cloud of shock long enough so I can nod mutely at him. He releases my arm and I flee down the stairs as if my life depended on it and jumped in Izzy's car. She puts the radio on high and pulls out of the driveway singing along to "Howl" by Florence + The Machine at the top of her lungs. Her singing isn't that good.

That run in with Jace cost us 5 minutes, but the drive to school is only 15 minutes so we still have 10 minutes to get ready for our first class of the day.

15 minutes is all the time I need to mull over the fact that Jace was my avenging Angel.


	2. Chapter 2: The Class

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm so shocked that this story got as many follows as it did! You guys are amazing!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all mortal instruments characters…sadly**

"Clary! Get out of Claryland and the car! Traffic made us only have 5 minutes before school starts! Get your ass out of the car!"

"Sorry, Izzy!" I say as I get out of the car and start walking to school with Izzy talking about _her_ dream last night.

The entire drive to school I was thinking about my newfound knowledge of Jace, being my avenging Angel. But, dreams don't mean anything, right? I-I don't know at this point. In the car, I came to the conclusions that: 1. yes, Jace was my dream Angel. 2…. _Come on! Why do I feel so confused about this?! I shouldn't be! Izzy is my best friend and I'm not supposed to like Jace! Hang on. Did I just say 'not supposed to'? AHH! Crap I did! Does that mean I like Jace? NO! Stop thinking like that!_

"Clary!" Izzy shouts at me. I guess I'm thinking about this too much. Oh crap! Am I supposed to answer her? She is looking at me like she's waiting for a yes or no answer.

"Oh…um, yeah of course Izzy," I say and the response I get is one I'm afraid of. Meaning that she squeals and looks delighted. _Did I just agree to another makeover?! I hope not! Last time was HORRIBLE!_ But to my relief and horror, she starts talking about party decorations. Thankfully, when we get to our lockers and we get our books, I don't have to ask the dreadful question of 'what's the occasion' because she starts talking about costumes.

"So, we can go shopping for costumes after school today because Halloween is Friday and today is Wednesday!"

"Izzy, I'm not so sure about this," I try my best to make a good case as to why I can't go and suddenly an idea pops into my head, "If Simon isn't going then I'm not either!" There we go! Now I don't have to go!

We get into homeroom just as the bell rings so we're not late and we take our seats next to each other at the back of the class and the announcements start on the intercom since the TV isn't working. "He's already coming," Izzy whispers to me.

"No!" I whisper back.

"Yep, and-, " She's cut off by me telling her that he hates parties.

"He already agreed 3 weeks ago, Clary," she states matter-of-factly.

"Uggh, I hate you Izzy…and Simon too," I grumble to her as I place my head on the desk.

"And we love you too!" Izzy says with a satisfied tone to her voice.

~.o.O.o.~

Two more classes, French and Art. We get to choose between Spanish, French, Chinese, and Latin for our languages and Simon, Izzy, and I all chose French. The boys' and girls' schools are next to each other and girls will go to the boys' school for certain classes and vice-versa. Like boys have to come over here for French and girls have to go over there for shop classes.

Standing in front of the French classroom is the familiar figure with mousy brown hair and glasses adorning his face. Simon Lewis.

I make a beeline for him and, checking to make sure there are no teachers around to witness, punch him hard in the arm.

"Ow! Morgenstern, what was that for?" Simon says as he holds his arm.

"For not telling me you have given up on your ban of parties," I tell him while smirking. I know my punches hurt. Jon was watching the TV all day once and wouldn't let me watch it. So I punched him and let's just say his arm was black and blue for a week. But I did get the TV so it was totally worth it.

"Well, sorry, but…" he looks for Izzy to see that she's sitting in her seat waiting for us to come in the room, "you know why I did." I do know what he's talking about. His major crush on Izzy. "I'll let it slide but you have to tell me next time Si, so I'm not blindsided."

"I know, I'm sorry," he says as we go in the classroom. In class Izzy, Simon, and I all sit next to each other in that order. I have an empty desk next to me because we're in the corner in the back of the class.

"Bonjour classe. Nous allons faire le travail de partenaire pour le reste du semestre. Je vous ai déjà jumelé en groupes de deux (Hello, class. We will be doing partner work for the rest of the semester. I have already paired you into groups of two), '' our French teacher, Mrs. Verlac, tells us and then she starts reading off the names that are paired. I start doodling in my notebook until I hear Izzy's name. ''Isabelle et Simon.'' So Izzy and Simon are paired together. I spare a glance at Simon and see him grinning ear to ear and continue drawing. ''Clarissa et Jace.'' No. It can't be. This can't be happening. I didn't even know he was in this class. Maybe I could switch with someone. I'm not ready to face my avenging Angel. _Did I just refer to him as 'my avenging Angel' ? Oh, Crap._

''Now everyone please move to sit next to your parteners,'' Mrs. Verlac says. I look for Jace around the room and see him in the other corner in the back of the room. He looks at me and smirks. _That damned smirk._ I guess I'm moving over to his corner of the classroom. I close my notebook and catch a glimpse of what I was drawing. _Oh, please don't be what I think it is._ Sure enough as I open the notebook, hiding it from Simon and Izzy's view, I am greeted with a very realistic drawing of Jace with angel wings. Gathering my books, I walk over to Jace's desk and sit in the desk next to him.

''Hey, Red, '' he greets me and I immediately feel butterflies in my stomach and my face heat up as I think of my drawing.

"Hey, Jace." I know now that I need to face the facts. I have a crush on Jace Herondale.

~.o.O.o.~

 **Jace POV**

I have been thinking of Clary all day. She really worried me today when she ran into me and then became mute. She looked like she had seen a ghost. And I don't worry about girls. I don't think about them all day long. I shouldn't feel like this. Maybe I need to call Kaelie and get her to come over. That always clears my mind.

As I'm walking to French I notice Clary arguing with rat boy who she and Izzy always seem to be with when they're not at school. Then they walk into the classroom and I go in after them, taking my seat in the opposite corner of the room.

Mrs. Verlac, my friend Sebastian's aunt from France, starts talking about a project due at the end of the semester and then starts reading off the pairs. I hear that Izzy and rat boy get paired together and I smirk. Then I hear that Clary and I are paired together and I feel my pulse quicken like this morning when I saw that flash of red hair go into Izzy's room.

Clary looks up and I smirk at her even though I feel kind of nervous or something like that. I'm Jace Herondale I'm not supposed to feel like that towards a girl, and I'm not supposed to like Clary. _Wait! Did I just say 'like Clary'? Shit! I did!_

Clary starts coming over and she sits in the desk next to mine and puts her books down on the desk.

"Hey, Red," I say to ease the tension.

"Hey, Jace," she responds. I love how my voice sounds on her lips. _What?! What the hell was that?!_

I notice a drawing on one of her books and reach out to grab it when Clary beats me to it. Our hands touch and I oddly feel heat where we touched. We both pull back and my pulse quickens.


	3. Chapter 3: The Costume

**AN: I am so sorry, this is kinda a filler chapter, but the ending is pretty good. And two chapters in one day is pretty good!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instrument characters…sigh**

 **Clary POV**

That was the…I have no words to describe that class. Let's just classify it as weird. But it was a good weird. If weird can be good.

When Jace and I touched, I felt warmth in my hands immediately. And when we pulled away, I felt that heat was gone and I was cold.

Now I'm in Art class with my favorite teacher, Mrs. Morgenstern, my mother. She lets me draw whatever I want to and it gives me a chance to tell her about my plans with Izzy.

"Hey, mom," I greet her.

"Hey, Sweetie, how was Isabelle's?" She can't help herself. She always asks even though she knows the answer already.

"It was great mom and Izzy wants me to go shopping with her after school. Can I go?"

"Of course, but you have to be home tonight. Your brother is coming to visit from college," she says.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of black hair and then Isabelle is in between me and my mother. "Can she also spend the night on Friday, Mrs. Morgenstern? I understand that she just spent the night last night, but today my boyfriend broke up with me and I need her help getting him off my mind so we're going to have a girls night," the lie slips off her tongue and my mom's face softens.

"Of course, Izzy. And I'm so sorry," my mom offers a sympathetic smile and turns back to her desk.

"I didn't know that it didn't work out with Meliorn," I tell Izzy quietly.

"I broke up with him and don't care. But now there's no getting out of the party," she says with an evil smirk. Then she's gone with a flash of black hair before I can protest and off to her last class, math.

"Oh, she's evil," I mumble to myself and unbeknownst to me, my mother heard that.

"Clary! Be nice her boyfriend just broke up with her and she's heartbroken," my mother scolds me and the bell rings. Well, time to draw.

~.o.O.o.~

As I leave the school and head towards Izzy's car, I see Jace talking with the slut, Kaelie, and I feel myself get jealous. I speed up and get in Izzy's car quickly. "Hey Clary," Izzy greets me and goes to turn on the radio, but I stop her.

"Hey, Iz."

"Yeah?" she looks scared now.

"After you left the art room, I said 'oh she's evil'-"

"Thank you for the compliment Clary!" she says, actually happy. No sarcasm whatsoever.

"And my mom yelled at me saying 'be nice' and 'she is heartbroken'". I finish my rant and Izzy is silent for 3 seconds before bursting out laughing. This goes on for a good minute before I join in because it's funny that my mother actually fell for it.

"Okay, okay. We must compose ourselves!" Izzy says that with a voice that sounds like a horrible Napoleon imitation and we start laughing again.

~.o.O.o.~

"You look great in that Izzy!" I tell her. This is the 30th costume she's tried on. I hate her. Everything she puts on looks amazing. She has the model body. And is tall! She really could be a model!

She is currently in the SWAT outfit complete with over the knee boots, fishnet tights, a really, really short black dress with 'SWAT' written across the top, and fingerless black gloves.

"I would, and will never, wear that, but it really suits you Iz," I tell her. I am so done with shopping at this point.

"I think I will get it," she says matter-of-factly and then looks at me with an evil glint in her eyes , "now onto your costume."

"If you think I'm wearing anything like that, you need to be checked into a mental hospital."

It feels like I was talking to a brick wall because she acts as if I never said that and says, "I have got the perfect one for you," and walks back into the changing room. She comes back out with a leather pantsuit with a zipper down the front of it.

"What the….what is that supposed to be Izzy?"

"Cat woman, but you aren't going to wear the ears or mask."

"No."

"Yes. At least try it on," Izzy pleads.

I grab it from her hands and head into a changing room, "Fine."I put it on and walk out there for her to see.

"I knew it was your size when I got it off the rack. You look hot. You're getting that."

"My mom will KILL me if she see it, Iz." I'm thinking of every possible excuse at this point.

"Then it's staying at my house. There problem solved." Izzy is relentless. I might as well give up now.

~.o.O.o.~

I trudge up the walkway to my house and Izzy honks and starts to drive away. Damn that girl is relentless. I tried everything I could think of to get out buying that outfit. But to no avail, I am now the owner of a sleazy cat woman outfit with no back! It only has two straps crossed over each other to keep it from slipping down. I'm going to kill Izzy.

I open the door and am hit by the smell of lasagna. And then I'm hit by my brother, tackling me into a bear hug.

~.o.O.o~

After a delicious meal cooked by my moms' boyfriend, Luke, I go to my room down the hall and fall onto my bed, only to be met with dreams of my golden eyed Angel.

 _I was in a big house. It looked a lot like Izzy's house. I start towards the stairs to Izzy's room and find that she isn't there. Her room looks the same but something is off. I start back out of the room and go back to the kitchen downstairs. I decide that no one is home and head towards the front door when I am swept into a warm embrace and pulled into the pantry off of the kitchen. It's dark inside the pantry but the person who pulled me in here is unmistakable. Jace. He slowly leans down and pulls me into the sweetest kiss I have ever had._

~.o.O.o.~

I wake with a start and remember my dream. I have never, in my life, been kissed by a boy. This simple crush is getting out of hand. But, maybe this crush isn't so simple.


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

**AN: This chapter will be longer than the others, only because so much happens in this chapter! Also 3 updates in one day!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything Mortal Instruments belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare**

I made it through Thursday with no sight of Jace and little drama. But today is Friday. That means the party is today. That means Jace will be there too, considering the fact that he lives there. After school I head over to Izzy's to get ready for the party. She had cheerleading practice so I had my mom drop me off.

I get out of the car and head to the front door as she drives away. I ring the doorbell and wait for a good 2 minutes before the door opens. I should have known. Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood are in Los Angeles for business and won't be back until Tuesday, Alec is at NYU, and Izzy is at cheerleading practice…

"Well, Red, if you're here for the party, you are a good 7 hours early," Jace says while leaning against the now open door, no shirt, and sweaty, like he's been working out, "and I have to say, that isn't a very good costume."

He's absolutely gorgeous until he opens that damned mouth of his and starts talking. "Well, I'll have you know jackass, Izzy told me to come here and wait for her while she's at practice. Now if you wouldn't mind moving out of my way…" I push past him and march into the kitchen. I hear Jace shut the door and mumble "Looks like it's just us, Red"

In the kitchen, I sit on the barstool by the counter and pull out my phone to play a game and not think about how he's standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching me looking deep in thought. I don't notice that he has moved until I hear him talk.

"What's your costume, Red?" He is standing directly in front of me on the other side of the counter and I am thankful for the distance.

"You'll just have to see later, now won't you," I say trying to not pay attention to his obvious 6 pack because he has no shirt on! I put my phone in my bra and when I look back up at him, I noticed how his eyes are considerably a darker gold than they were seconds before and are looking at my chest. I cross my arms in front of myself hoping to get his attention elsewhere.

"Now that's just not fair," he says and moves around the counter so he's standing in front of me.

"What's not fair? The costume, or me covering my chest," he looks at my face with a shocked expression, "don't think I didn't notice." I slide off the stool and start to head for the stairs when Jace grabs my arm and turns me to look at him I immediately feel my pulse quicken and heat spread from the points where Jace is touching my arm. I hear him inhale sharply and he lets go. I immediately feel the loss of heat and I shiver involuntarily.

"I'm not sorry."

"What," I ask getting a little angry now. He sighs.

"I'm not sorry for looking at you," he says and I start to turn and go to Izzy's room when he says, "Let me finish, please, Clary?"

Hearing him say my name and not 'Red' sound really good. I turn back to face him and look at the floor. He steps closer and his fingers find my chin and lift my gaze to his. We are staring into each other's eyes. "I'm not sorry because-" he's cut off by the front door opening and Izzy shouting, "Clary, I'm back."

We spring apart and he runs up the stairs and I hear a door shut as Izzy comes in the room. "Clary, why aren't you showering?!"

"Sorry, Iz."

~.o.O.o.~

6 hours later I hear the music start and Izzy looks amazing. She is in the SWAT costume and has her hair in a side ponytail with some strands framing her face. She is also wearing 7in. boots with leather straps wrapped around them. She hasn't let me look at myself for the last 6 hours so I have no idea what I look like.

"Okay, you have my approval to look in the mirror," she says and I get up and head towards the mirror. "Wait! I forgot something!" Izzy yells and throws me thigh high boots with a 5 in. heel.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, if you think I'm wearing those, you have lost your mind."

"Put them on and if it doesn't look good, you can take them off."

I grab the boots and pull them up my legs and wobble over to the mirror. I don't recognize the girl in the mirror, but then I realize that it's me. I have a smoky eye and bright red lipstick on. My freckles have been left untouched and it suits me with this look. My hair, instead of the usual crazy curls, is in soft bouncy curls that frame my face perfectly and only Izzy could conjure this up. My leather pantsuit looks absolutely amazing with the thigh high boots. The zipper is way too low for my taste so I zip it up to my neck.

"No. Bad Clary," Izzy says and walks in front of me to unzip it to what she calls 'half boob'. "No, Izzy, I am already in a push-up bra I'm drawing the line here."

"Too bad, this is happening."

"Fine."

Not that I will ever admit this to Izzy, but it did look better with the zipper lower. "We look amazing. Now let's go show those tramps how amazing we look while still being conservative." I, of course, laugh at this as we leave her room and head towards the stairs. I see Simon, dressed as a policeman, start to run up the stairs and he stops dead in his tracks when he sees us. Mainly looking at Izzy, he says, "WOW. You look hot!" Izzy takes this compliment with a big smile and strides down the stairs past him. He turns to watch her ass as she goes down the stairs. I walk halfway down the stairs and whack him in the back of the head. "Ow," he shouts as he holds the back of his head and walks down the stairs to find Izzy.

I look at the living room, now turned into a club with fog everywhere and undoubtedly spiked punch. I thought I saw Jace at the bottom of the stairs, but when I got down them, I couldn't see him anywhere.

I walk around the dance floor looking for Simon or Izzy when someone bumps into me.

"I'm sorry!" someone shouts as I steady myself. I keep moving when it happens 3 more times. At this point I'm done with trying to navigate the dance floor with so many moving bodies. I go into the kitchen and sit at the counter. Someone comes in wearing a pirate costume and reaches up to get a cup out of the cabinet and goes to the fridge to get water. They turn around and their eyes almost pop out of their head when they see me sitting there with one leg bent on the stool beside me as I sit in the other.

"I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac. Can I have your name?"

"Don't you already have one," I respond. There's something off about him. I'm not sure I like him. He laughs. "You're funny. I like that," he says and leans in. I scoot off the stool and away from him as I head towards the back door. "You know," I say as I open the door, "I've got to run." And run out the door.

I hear him coming after me and I turn the corner, planning on running around the house to the front door so I can go inside and up to Izzy's room. I hear him coming closer and I run as fast as I can in these damned shoes. He's getting closer and closer. I turn another corner of the house and I'm met with a dead end. The Lightwoods' wall that I'm facing has a latch and if I could just reach it…

"You are a naughty girl," Sebastian says. I back up into the wall. There's a good 4 feet in between us when I am all of a sudden blocked by someone. Someone tall, and in what looks like a tux. So they went for James Bond. They also look blonde… wait, that's not blonde, that's _gold_! What's Jace doing here?

"Leave her alone," he all but growls out at Sebastian.

"Come on buddy, I'm just going to mess around with her a bit, lighten up," Sebastian chuckles, but he looks uneasy. Probably because Jace is a good 3 inches taller and is broader than Sebastian.

"Not with her. Never with her. Don't fucking touch her," Jace once again almost growls out these words to Sebastian.

"Sorry bro," Sebastian says.

"I'm not your bro. Leave her the fuck alone. Don't say anything about her. If I see you so much as look at her…" Jace trails off as he says the last words, his stance ready for anything. Sebastian doesn't spare a glance in my direction as he runs off back towards the house. It was as if he were running from rabid dogs he was going so fast.

Jace is still tense, breathing heavily, and looking like he's ready to run after Sebastian. I take this moment to quietly walk in front of him. He averts his eyes to mine and he calms down immediately.

"Thank you, Jace," I say, my voice shaky at the intensity of his gaze. He starts walking towards me and I back up till I hit the wall. His eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips. I know what he's going to do and I have no issue with it.

"I've never been kissed," I whisper. His eyes are still flickering between my eyes and my lips and he whispers, "Can I?" I nod mutely and he leans down to capture my lips with his. Fire explodes throughout my body as his lips, so soft and gentle, seem to caress my own.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**AN: Do you guys like it? Should I continue with it? I'm not getting any feedback so…**

 **Disclaimer: Everything Mortal Instruments belongs to the lovely Cassandra Clare.**

Dreams really do come true. I realize that is such a cheesy thing to say, but as I stand here, kissing Jace, my avenging Angel, I have realized that Disney princesses are right. Dreams really do come true. Especially mine.

Jace pulls away first. "How was that for a first kiss?"

"Amazing," I say as I pull him back to me. Fireworks explode once again as our lips touch. I've never experienced this before. But this is my first kiss. Do all kisses feel like this?

"No," Jace says. _Did I just say that out loud?_

"Yes," he responds again and we both start laughing. He leans in again but I stop him. I have a question.

"Wait, Jace."

"What's wrong?" the concern that is covering his face is cute. He looks so worried and we have only kissed three times. But each seems to have been special.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are kind of a known manwhore and –" I am cut off by his laughter. Good I was nervous that wasn't going to end well.

"I just don't want to be one of your flings." I look down as I say the last words. His fingers find my chin again as he lifts my gaze to his. "You could never be a 'fling', Clary. You are too beautiful for that."

"You are such a flirt," I say and before he can respond with a smartass comment I put my arms around his neck and twirl his curls around my finger which immediately causes him to swallow hard and cut off all forms of talking. His eyes darken considerably and his arms wrap around my waist as he leans in and we kiss again.

This kiss is more passionate and I feel his tongue swiping my bottom lip asking for entrance, to which I gladly grant him. We kiss until Jace's phone rings.

"Yes, Izzy," he answers. Izzy. Crap. She's not going to be happy. She hates it when Jace steals her friends. She told me the story of her and Aline. Aline was nice to her and her friend until Jace came and then she left Izzy for Jace. When her heart was broken, she never talked to Izzy again.

"No, Izzy why would I know where she is," he winks at me and then he sees my face. I'm pretty sure it's as pale as a ghost. "I've got to go, bye." He hangs up.

"Clary are you okay?" he asks very worried. "Whatarewe?" I blurt out.

"What? Talk slower, please. You're starting to worry me."

I take a deep breath before I repeat, "What are we, Jace?" I'm so nervous he's going to think I was going too fast. This is my first relationship. For the first time since I've known him, he actually looks nervous.

"Well, Clary," he is talking slowly and it's scaring me, "if you wouldn't mind I-," he scratches the back of his head and is looking down at the ground as he says the next few words, "I- I would like to be your boyfriend. I-I-if you w-want…" He looks how I feel. Terrified. I know he's a manwhore and has gone girl to girl. This is probably his first relationship, too.

Instead of answering him, I walk up to him, wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips down to mine. "How's that for an answer, huh?" I ask him. In response, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. We fit like puzzle pieces. He leans down and kisses me hard.

~.o.O.o.~

I know we have to sneak inside without being noticed by Izzy. Jace goes inside and we agree to meet somewhere Izzy won't find us. We still need to work out the details of our relationship. So we opted for his room. He goes in the kitchen door, where I ran from Sebastian, and I will go through the garage. I have less chance of being noticed. The garage door is a direct shot to the second set of stairs (I know two sets of stairs when I don't even have one) and you can't see the living room from them.

I go through the garage and run up the stairs to Jace's room and knock on the door. His room is right across from the stairs so it's a quick run. He opens the door and I slip inside, met with darkness. Then he flips the light switch and I can see him in that tux. It fits him perfectly.

I hear him clear his throat and I look up at him to see him looking at the costume I'm in. I may not know much, but I do know that throat clear was trying to cover something up. His eyes are a dark golden color now. My fingers itch to sketch him in that suit. He's gorgeous.

"You look amazing in a suit. Bond?" I ask.

"Bond," he says, his eyes still rolling over my costume,"What is this?"

I turn so he can see the back and when I turn back to face him his eyes look like they could pop out of his head at any moment. "Cat Woman," I state, "Izzy picked it out." I feel my face start to heat up.

"So, we have to keep this between ourselves. If Izzy finds out, I will only have one friend. I don't really want that considering that friend goes to your school, not mine, and has French at my school." I state.

"Of course. I don't want to lose body part." Jace says with a horrified look on his face. I start to laugh and he smiles. Then that smile fades and he puts his hand around my mouth, lifts me off my feet, puts me in the closet, and shuts the door. I am about to protest when I hear Izzy open the door and shout , "Jace! I'm going to ask you this one more time. Where is Clary?"

"Izzy. She's your friend." Wow. Izzy was right, Jace never lies. He didn't really answer her question, yet he still answered it.

"I thought I heard her laugh."

"You do realize that you have left a room full of teenagers unattended, right?"

"SHIT! Jace can you look for her please?!" I hear the clomp of her heels leaving.

"Sure, Iz." He responds coolly.

I hear steps coming closer to the closet door and then it's opened and I'm met with a smiling Jace. "Found you," he says and wraps his arms around my waist as he leans in to kiss me. My hands automatically go to his hair and I revel in the soft feel it.

If this is what it's going to be like, hiding for a little bit, then kissing afterwards, I could get used to it. I'm starting to really like this.


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret

**AN: Thank you and authorshateus for reviewing. You made me feel good about my story!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything Mortal Instruments belongs to Cassandra Clare**

"Clary! Where we're you last night?" I'm interrupted from my cereal by Izzy's shrill scream.

"I was avoiding Sebastian," I say this instead of the alternative 'Kissing Jace.'

"He's such a creep. Jace, control your friend," Izzy says this, sounding exasperated. I hear Jace clearing his throat and take a chance to look up at him from my seat on the bar stool. He's standing at the kitchen sink, cleaning the dishes, when I see him stiffen. I know he's remembering last night with Sebastian. I am too.

"He's not my friend anymore," Jace says and then leave the room. "Ooh, touchy," Izzy says and then grabs her keys off the counter, "I've got cheer practice. I'll be back in 2 hours. I'll drop you off at your house after that." Then she leaves in a flurry of black hair.

I get off the stool after making sure left and go to find Jace. I go up the stairs and check his room. He's not in there. I go into Izzy's room to get my phone and then head back down the stairs. I go through the kitchen to head downstairs to the cinema room when I am pulled into the pantry. Is it weird that I know its Jace just by the feel of his hands?

Before I can even ask if he's okay, I am pulled into a passionate kiss. Jace has never kissed me with this much passion before, and I am not opposed to this. But, soon we break for air and he rests his forehead on mine.

"Are you okay, Jace?" I can't help it. I have to ask. His reaction with Sebastian was enough for me to mentally shoo Izzy out of the house so I could see if he was okay. "I am now," he says and kisses me again. This kiss was sweet though. The sweetest kiss I've ever had…

~.o.O.o.~

 **December, later that year…**

"Clary, do you want to go to Pandemonium next week with me and Simon? There's a special, pay fully for one person and bring a second free," Izzy told me before we got into the French room. "I'll think about it, Iz," I said these words before we had to split so she could sit next to Simon, while I went to sit next to Jace. We're still working on the project Mrs. Verlac gave us two months ago in October. Jace and I have been dating secretly for a good month and a half.

"What Izzy talking to you about?"

"There's a special at Pandemonium."I state quietly.

"And what might this special be, Clary?"

"It's-," I am cut off by my phone vibrating. I reach in my shirt to pull it out of my bra and see that Mrs. Verlac is busy with other students. I look at my phone and see that it's Izzy. I look up at her, but not before I see Jace staring at my chest. "Really, Jace?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you keep your phone in a very distracting area."

I ignore that comment and look at my phone: **Text message from Izzy**

 **Izzy: Have u thought about it?**

 **Clary: Who would I bring as my plus one? Huh?**

 **Izzy: Idk. You pick someone.**

 **Clary: Anyone?**

 **Izzy: YOU MUST GO SO YES, EITHER YOU ASK SOMEONE OR I WILL DO IT MYSELF!**

 **Clary: What if I asked Jace? Would you still make me go?**

At this point I am actually hoping that she will still let me go. I want to go with Jace. But I hope she doesn't get suspicious.

 **Izzy: YES! Now either you ask someone, or him, or I will!**

 **Clary: Fine then, I'll ask Jace… I'm asking him right now…**

 **Izzy: At least you're going…I'm not happy about who you're going with, but at least you're going :P**

I look up at Jace and he's trying to look at my phone, so I quickly take it and shove it back in my bra. "Well, it looks like you're my date to Pandemonium."

~.o.O.o.~

There's 4 days left to Christmas and here I stand, in Izzy's house, in a tiny black halter dress that barely covers my ass, in new lace-up thigh high 5 inch heels. I am once again sporting the smoky eye, red lipstick, and my hair is straight this time. Izzy is wearing a red dress with a zipper down the front of it and is in platforms that are at least 7 inches tall.

"Izzy, if you think I'm wearing this, you are insane, I will freeze to death. There's snow everywhere outside." Izzy scoffs and throws a large tan trench coat at me and says, "That's what these are for, now put it on, the boys are waiting." I grumble as I put it on and march out her door.

We walk down the stairs to find Simon and Jace glaring at each other in what looks like a staring contest. As soon as they hear us coming towards them Simon looks away first and looks directly at Izzy. "I'll get the car heated up." And with that he leaves the room.

Jace is still sitting on the barstool staring at me while Izzy shouts, "I call shot gun!" and runs out the door. After she leaves, Jace walks over to me.

"Now, what are you wearing underneath that coat?"

I inhale a shaky breath as I look at the fire in his eyes and I say, "You'll just have to wait and find out." With that, I walk out of the house and get in Simon's old yellow van. Jace slides in next to me and, because the seats are so high, holds my hand throughout the ride to the club.

~.o.O.o.~

We just got in the club. Izzy and Simon got in 5 minutes before us so it's just me and Jace when I go to the coat room to put my coat up. I take off the coat and put it next to Izzy's when I hear Jace take a sharp intake of breath behind me. I turn around and see that his eyes are the color of molten gold. I immediately feel weak in the knees from the intensity of his gaze. I have never seen Jace speechless before, but I guess there's a first for everything. His eyes rake my body as he stands there.

"You look amazing. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you. Damn it! Why does Izzy have to be here?" he whines. I laugh and saunter over to him. I place my hands on his neck and he puts his hands on my waist. I lean in and kiss him hard.

I know it's early in the relationship, but I think I'm falling hard…


	7. Chapter 7: The Club

**AN: Thank you, everyone who has followed and favorite this story. It means a lot! And I do realize that this chapter is pretty short, but it just seemed to fit like this…**

 **Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare.**

The club is packed. Mainly with slutty girl wearing practically next to nothing. As soon as they spotted Jace, they really started moving their hips. I look up at Jace, expecting him to be looking at the girls, when I see that he's looking at me. His gold eyes are still dark as they look into my eyes. I see nothing but awe and…something else in his eyes. Something I can't place.

I look away from him to see Izzy and Simon pushing their way through the crowd towards us. Izzy looks at Jace and then scoffs, while Simon shouts over the music, "Wow, Clary, you look great. I'm going to go get water, want some?"

"I'll have some, and so will Clary. Jace want some? Yes? Great, go help Simon." Izzy dismisses the boys and I look at them, well, mainly Jace, and see the confusion on his face, but he still goes to help Simon. "He's such a douche," Izzy shouts.

"What? Who?"

"Jace, did you not see the look of pure lust in his eyes?" Izzy states while crossing her arms. "I wonder who he was looking at. Any ideas?" Okay…I'm starting to not like this conversation. Instead of answering her, I say, "I've got to go to the bathroom," and leave to go stand in the line to the bathroom while I mull over my newfound knowledge.

 _That was lust in his eyes? I-_ "Hey, baby. What's your sign?" I am pulled out of my thoughts by some asshole who thinks he's getting some tonight.

"Stop." I reply and he leaves with a disappointed look. Back to my sweet thoughts of Jace while this line moves slower than a snail. _That couldn't have been lust in his eyes…could it? I wonder if Izzy was right. I know we stopped looking at each other as we saw Izzy and Simon, so it couldn't have been aimed at me…right? I-_ "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." Great another douche bag.

"Oh, really? If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together," I respond and he laughs and grabs my arm. "You don't mean that, baby. Now come on let's get out of here," he pulls me away from the line with a bruising force and starts to walk away. I pull and tug, but I can't get loose. I'm about to scream for help when my arm is pulled out of his grasp and someone pushes me to the side so the man and him can stand face to face. Jace. The man dragging me away turns to grab my arm and instead grabs Jace's arm. Everyone around us is oblivious to what's happening. Way to help people!

I look at Jace and the man. Jace is a good 3 inches taller than the man and when the man looks up at Jace, he is met with angry golden eyes. Jace is glaring at him with enough force to melt steel. I am so happy that those eyes aren't aimed at me. "Don't touch her," Jace says, his voice low and dangerous.

The man is trying to intimidate Jace by standing taller and looking broader, meaning that he straightened his back and puffed up his chest. Jace doesn't look at all fazed by this as he says, "She's with me, now leave her alone."

"Oh, please. You are just going to do what I was going to do. Use her and then throw her away," the man says this with a satisfied look on his face, as if he's got Jace cornered. For a second, I start to believe him when Jace says, "That's where you're wrong…I love her."

My world stops moving. All I can see is Jace and it looks like the words he said have just caught up with him as well. He looks terrified, but he swallows hard and says, "Clary, I love you."

 _Do I love him? All my feelings are so strong towards him, even though we've only been dating for two months. I know I do._

"I love you too, Jace." He looks relieved and moves towards me like he's about to kiss me when I grab his hand and pull him into the storage closet. "What was that for, Clary?" he looks confused.

"Izzy is still out there…and I think we should say that again. You know, when we're not around everyone else." I am nervous as I say this, but Jace looks happy with my answer. He steps closer and puts a hand on my cheek. Involuntarily, I lean my head into his hand as he says, "I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern."

"I love you, Jace Herondale," I say and kiss him. Hard and passionate. I feel every ounce of love pour out of Jace and into his kiss and I do the same. My hands thread into his hair as his arms wrap around my waist. Soon we have to part for air and he leans his forehead on mine. "Can I say it again, or would that be too much?" he asks while laughing quietly. "Nothing is too much with you, and is it really cheesy if I say that I love how those words sound?" I ask.

"Never," he says and then adds, "I love you, Clary."

"I love you too, Jace," and then he leans in to capture my lips in another kiss. This kiss starts out slow and sweet, but gets harder and more passionate as we kiss. His arms tighten around my waist and my hands pull on his golden curls.

I have absolutely no idea how long we stood there, in our own little world, but I know my heart is in good hands. I trust him completely. With my heart and soul. I have fallen hard and fast. It seems he did too. My world is brighter now that he's in it. I could never go back to what I was before him. I now know happiness. Happiness that I never knew without him. I feel safer in his arms. I feel like the world can't hurt us when we are together. I never want to let him go.


	8. Chapter 8: The Reveal

**Disclaimer: All Mortal Instruments characters seen in this story belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.**

Izzy was wrong. That wasn't lust in his eyes…it was love. _Love…for me._ We are still kissing when the door opens. "Jace, I knew you'd be in here! Have you seen Clary…" Izzy. She cuts off as Jace and I spring apart and I hear her inhale sharply. "Please tell me that I am seeing things, Jace. That isn't Clary standing next to you." Izzy's voice is a scary clam.

"Iz…" I begin walking towards her and put my hands out as if she's an animal that could attack any moment. To be fairly honest, she _could_ attack at any moment. "No," she says and I stop coming towards her. "I trusted you and you went behind my back to be with _him_ ," she spits out the last word as if it were poison, "I told you my reasons why I don't let Jace…use my friends. I trusted you!" she's getting really mad now.

"Izzy, it's not like that-", I say and she scoffs.

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before. ' _Izzy it's not like that, he really likes me,'_ and what does he do the next week? He throws them away like last week's trash. He is going to do the same to you! Has he gotten you in his bed, yet? " I am now close to tears and I feel a rouge tear fall down my cheek as she continues, " He uses girls! That's what he does and he-" Izzy is cut off by an angry Jace.

"Izzy, that's enough! I get that you're angry but you have no right to talk to her like that!"

"Oh, really Jace? How much longer are you going to keep this charade up? You and I both know that you are going to throw her away soon!"

Jace walks over to me and swipes my tears away gently with his calloused hands, then he cups my face and looks into my eyes as he says, "That's where you're wrong Izzy, I'm not going to 'throw her away', I'm in love with her." Jace leans down to kiss me. It was a quick, sweet kiss and I say, "I'm in love with him, too."

I hear Izzy squeak and then she leaves when Jace and I kiss again. When we break for air I hear Jace chuckle and say, "I guess we're going to need another ride home."

"Let's worry about that later. Now we can actually dance together since Izzy knows."

"You're right, we can…" he leaves the rest of that sentence open and smirks that damned smirk.

~.o.O.o.~

When we get to the dance floor, I immediately see all the girls move their hips, trying to attract Jace's attention. I look at Jace, but his eyes are once again on me. I see the pure love and adoration in his eyes. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my hips. Not waist, hips. We start to move. I feel like my body is moving on its own and not long after, I feel Jace tighten his hands on my hips. "You need to stop moving your hips like that, or I'm not going to control myself for much longer."

It's my turn to smirk and I move my hips even more. I know he can't take it anymore and he leads us off the dance floor, to the coat room, and outside. To confirm our suspicions, the yellow van is gone from its parking spot. I pull the coat around myself tighter and this doesn't go unnoticed by Jace. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm burning up, that's why I pulled the coat tighter around myself." I say this with a smirk of my own, but my joy is short lived as I shiver. "I wasn't looking for a smartassy answer Clary. Come here." I gladly comply and practically run into his arms. He holds me tight and I immediately feel warmer. I rest my head against his chest and discreetly inhale his scent while he hails a cab for us. He smells like sunshine. If sunshine even has a scent.

"After you," he gestures towards the cab and I get in. Jace slides in after me and instead of maintaining distance in the cab, I scoot over next to him and he puts his arm around me, pulling me closer. The cabbie asks us where we are heading to and I tell Jace that we should go to his place instead of mine because my mom would kill me if she saw me like this. He complies and says his address. "What about Izzy?"

He's right, I didn't think of that. "Where am I going to sleep?" I mean it's not like they have a shortage of rooms in that house, but I still ask. "Well, your stuff is in Izzy's room, so you could borrow an old t-shirt if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine, but where am I going to sleep?" Jace is about to answer when the cabbie stops in front of Jace's house and asks for his money. I get out of the cab and head to his front door. He catches up and opens the door and says, "You could sleep in my room if you want."

I am shocked by this statement. I look at him quizzically and he just shrugs. "If not that's fine. You can always sleep in a guest room."

"Um, yeah. I could do that," it's awkward between us so I try to lighten the mood, "But you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself."

He laughs as he says, "I make no promises."

~.o.O.o.~

When we get upstairs, I notice that it's dead quiet. "Izzy must be asleep," Jace says as we quietly walk to his room at the other end of the hall. When we get inside his room, he immediately goes to his wardrobe at the other side of his very neat room. I finally take in how scary-neat it is. I didn't notice last time because…you know…Jace and I were kinda' preoccupied with hiding from Izzy while locking lips. He finally stops his search and pulls out this old, black band t-shirt. "The bathroom is through that door there," he says this and points to the door that is to my right and I start walking towards it.

His bathroom is bigger than my room at home, complete with a huge: Jacuzzi tub, huge shower, double vanity. I get out of the dress and the death traps Izzy calls shoes and put them to the side. I take off my bra and slip the shirt on. It's so long on me that it goes past mid thigh on me. I could wear it as a dress if I wanted to! After the shirt is on I realize that it is a Pink Floyd 'Dark Side of The Moon' shirt from the original concert in 1973! I rush out to Jace and see that he is in sweatpants that hang dangerously low on his hips and no shirt. I swallow hard and look back up at his dark golden eyes. Seems I wasn't the only one checking the other out! His eyes are still trailing over my body as he says, "Please…keep that shirt."

Oh, right! The reason I came out here was to ask about the shirt! "Hey, speaking of shirt, where the hell did you get this classic? It must have cost a fortune!" Jace's eyes are still roaming my body. "Jace…" my face must be redder than my hair by now.

His eyes snap back up to mine as he registers the question. "What? Oh, fuck…yeah…um, EBay…$117. And I'm not kidding when I say you can keep that shirt. I love you in that shirt. You look hot." If it's even possible, my face gets redder from the last comments.

"Well, it's officially one o'clock in the morning and I have had a hell of a night, so I'm going to go to bed. You coming?" As Jace says this, he pulls back his sheets and jumps into bed. I stand there for a couple of seconds and then decide 'to hell with it' and jump in after him.

We fall asleep on our backs and the last thing I feel before I lose consciousness, is Jace's hand looping through mine and him whispering, "I love you." He held my hand as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

**Disclaimer: All Mortal Instrument characters seen in this story belong to Cassandra Clare.**

In the morning, I wake to find the distance between Jace and I nonexistent. With my eyes still closed, I know exactly what we're doing. We are facing each other on our sides with our legs tangled and our arms wrapped around each other. We physically couldn't be closer than we are right now…well, maybe that way... My face heats up at the general idea of that. _Ya! I need to compose myself! I shouldn't be thinking of his beautiful body above mine…_ "Now what are you thinking about to have your face _that_ red?" _Oh, shit. I'd know that voice anywhere. Jace…_

I open my eyes and am met with beautiful sleepy golden eyes that have curiosity written all over them. "Nothing," I say and untangle myself from Jace, but I don't get far. "You aren't getting out of this _that_ easy, Red," he says and rolls on top of me. "Now, what were you thinking about?"

Immediately I feel heat pool between my legs and feel my face get red, Jace sees this and smirks. "Ahh, so that's what you were thinking about…" he trails off and his smirk widens. "How do you know?" I respond stubbornly. "Because your face got red and it will get even redder when I say…" he bent down and whispered things that I could never EVER repeat into my ear and he couldn't be more right. My face turn redder than my crimson hair, and that's saying something.

"So I _was_ right…that _is_ what you were thinking about."

"Asshole." I say and then I get an idea…

"What? So, me being right _makes_ me an asshole?" Jace says, raises an eyebrow, and smirks.

"You should stop talking. Not that I don't love your voice, but you are playing a dangerous game, Mr. Herondale." It's my turn to smirk as his face looks confused for a minute before he smirks again.

"And what game would that be, Miss Morgenstern?"

With a rush of bravery, I say, "This game," and roll my hips against his. Jace's hands tighten on my hips and he says, "Don't do that," in a strained voice. "Then kiss me," I say and pull his lips to mine.

~.o.O.o.~

Jace and I are sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal when the front door opens. I changed out of the shirt I slept in last night and into some clothes I had in Izzy's room, but she wasn't there. I hear the 'click' of heels and immediately know that it's Izzy. I swallow hard and look at Jace. He smiles at me and grabs my hand over the counter.

Izzy comes in the room and looks directly at our still clasped hands on the counter. She's doing the two-day walk of shame with the club outfit she was wearing last night and looks me in the eyes. "Clary…will you please meet me upstairs in my room…I would like to talk with you." And with that she goes upstairs.

I slowly get off the stool and walk over to the sink to wash my bowl. I slowly walk over to the stairs when Jace catches my arm. "You'll be fine. And if not I'll help you," he says and then pulls me into a sweet kiss. I am reminded of this morning and our heavy make out session. _Damn, that boy can kiss!_ Jace and I part and I head up the stairs to face Izzy.

~.o.O.o.~

Just as I am about to knock on the door, it opens. Izzy stands to the side and waits for me to enter. I walk in her room and sit on the bed. She goes to sit next to me and I scoot over so she has space. And also so I can save my sorry ass if need be.

"So…," I want to get out of here! It's so awkward! "So, you and Jace, huh?" she says.

"Yeah, me and Jace…"

"Look, I'm sorry about how I acted, but you know my reasons," Aline. She's talking about Aline.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, Clary, I guess I started thinking about Jace," she shrugs and looks me in the eye as she says the next part, "I have never, in all my years of knowing him, have ever heard him say the words 'I love you'. And when he looks at you, I see that he actually means it. He's changed, Clary, and you are the one to thank for that. He used to be the biggest manwhore I've ever seen, and then I see the way he looks at you, like you are his whole world, and that's the exact same way you look at him…I guess I just couldn't keep you two apart for my own selfish reasons. It's like you two were made for each other"

"Oh, Iz," I say and hug her. She hugs me back and then looks nervous as she says, "Would you mind me asking how long you two have been together…" she trails off.

"About 2 months. Why?"

She looks at me with wonder and amazement in her eyes. "2 months? And you've already said 'I love you'?"

"Yeah, but you said it yourself, Iz. We're made for each other. And it sounded like you had another question. What was it?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Don't be mad at me for asking," she is incredibly forward so I was preparing for the worst, "Have you two slept together yet?" _Whoa! I was definitely not expecting that!_

I feel my face get red and say, "No. No, Izzy, we haven't."

"But what about this morning?" _How the hell does she know about that?!_

"How do you know about that?"

"I came home to talk to you but you were busy so I had breakfast with Simon instead." She says nonchalantly and shrugs.

"No, Izzy. Jace and I were just kissing."

"Damn! That was a heavy make-out session!" _You know, at this point, I'm not sure I want to know how the hell she knew about that._

~.o.O.o.~

Izzy and I talk a bit more and then she kicks me out of her room so she can get ready for her date. With who? She wouldn't say. But it sounded like it was Meliorn.

I head downstairs and see Jace is watching a movie in the living room. He pauses it, rushes over to me, and gives me a once over. "Are you okay? Did Iz hurt you in any way?" he sounds worried. I giggle and kiss him. "I'm fine. Actually, we both are." I wrap my arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around my waist, and we lean our foreheads against each others as we catch our breaths.

We kiss for a while longer when the doorbell rings. We don't want to let each other go, so Jace wraps an arm around my waist and I reach my hand up to hold his as we walk to the door. When we open it we see that Simon is there and he looks at how close we are and our hands. "What are you doing here, rat boy? Besides preventing us from kissing," Jace sounds irritated as he says this.

"Oh, don't you know? I'm here to take Izzy out on a date."

 **A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like the ending?**


	10. Chapter 10: The Deed

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instrument characters seen in this story.**

"You're here for what?!" I screech.

"Yeah, Izzy and I have been dating for a month now," he scratches the back of his head and says, "I thought she told you. She said she'd tell you when she talked to you about Jace…" either he trails off or I just stop listening. I'm in such shock I'm frozen in my place. Then the words register in my brain and I realize _they are dating and they didn't tell me. I'm their best friend. At least I had a valid reason! Izzy would have killed me if she found out I was dating Jace! She practically lied to me. She told me she had a date and made it sound like Meliorn._

Simon sees the look on my face and says, "Clary…calm down." And I'm gone. I have never run this fast, yet I run out of Jace's arms and burst into Izzy's room. "Whoa, Clary…are you okay?" I hear Jace and Simon running after me up the stairs and I turn to shut and lock the door behind me. Izzy is in a blue long-sleeved t-shirt and black leggings with black knee high heeled boots. "Izzy, why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Simon?" my voice is clam as I talk to her.

"I thought you would be mad, Clary…you know, because you…I don't know! I just didn't want to say it! I mean what if it didn't work out between us? I wouldn't want you to be going between us weekly because we couldn't talk to each other. If it didn't work out I thought we would just act like it never happened so we could all still be friends. It's dumb, I know."

"Izzy," I walk over to her and we sit on the bed, "that boy out there is madly in love with you. He has been since he first saw you on the first day of school freshman year."

She looks up at me hopefully, "He has?"

"Yes, Iz." She looks at me like she's made a decision. She gets up and unlocks the door. I follow her to see what's she's doing and she shocks everyone by walking over to Simon and pulling him into a kiss.

~.o.O.o.~

Izzy and Simon left for their date about an hour ago and I'm staying until Christmas Eve here at the Lightwood's house because my mom is visiting her boyfriend's family in Germany. And by a stroke of amazing luck, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood are visiting relatives in the United Kingdom, and Alec and his boyfriend are in Australia. "Looks like it's just us again, Red."

"What are we going to do?" I ask, my voice shaky. His eyes are a molten gold. The way he's looking at me makes my knees weak.

"Well, we could always," he breaks off, walks towards me and whispers in my ear… _Okay, there's no way in hell I'm ever repeating that…_

When he finishes he leans back and smirks at my no doubt red face. Heat pools in my lower stomach from what he said and I walk closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist. We kiss. Hard and long and passionate. When we break apart for air, my phone vibrates in my jean pocket. I move one of my arms to reach my pocket so I can look at my phone: **Text Message from Izzy.**

 **Izzy: Don't wait up ;)**

I scoff. "Well, it looks like it's just us tonight." Jace looks at me and then leans in to kiss me. As this kiss goes on it gains in intensity. Eventually, I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. "Are you sure?" Jace asks me. "Yes," I respond and kiss him again.

~.o.O.o.~

I wake up next to Jace and find once again we are tangled up in each other. But one thing that definitely crosses my mind is how I am a little sore. It's kinda a dull nagging pain, like a sore muscle that doesn't hurt until you move in a certain way. I untangle myself from Jace and get out of bed. I look for something to put on and decide to put on Jace's shirt. I rush downstairs to take two Tylenol and the run back upstairs. By the time I get back in Jace's room, I am absolutely winded. I am just about to get back into bed when Jace sits straight up, looks around the room and says, "Clary?"

His worried expression melts my heart as I reach across the bed to cup his face. "I'm here, Jace." His face relaxes when he sees me and he pulls my arm so I fall onto him on the bed. "Good morning, beautiful girl," he says. I feel the blood rush to my face as he says this and I respond, "Good Morning, very attractive boy."

Jace kisses my nose and says, "I am not a boy. I am a man. You'd think that last night would be enough proof of that."

"Jace!" I give him a good whack on the arm and he laughs. Then his eyes grow darker as he pulls his shirt off of me and says, "How about a shower?" I don't even get to say yes because he has already picked me up and is carrying me to his shower while kissing me.

~.o.O.o.~

Jace and I are sitting on the couch, watching a movie…well, not so much watching the movie, more like kissing each other a lot. Things are heating up when all of a sudden, my phone rings. Jace groans and says, "Let it go. Whoever it is can leave a voicemail."

"Jace, it could be my mom, I have to answer." I pull away to grab my phone off the coffee table and sit on the couch. Sure enough it _is_ my mom.

"Hey, mom! How's Germany?" Jace has other ideas, rather than sitting there on the couch and instead starts kissing my neck.

"It's great Honey, but we're snowed in here so we might be back in a week. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…that's fine. Am I staying at the Lightwood's?" Jace is getting distracting.

"Honey, are you okay, you sound distracted? But yes, you will be staying at the Lightwood's."

"Yeah, I'm fine…Izzy and I are just watching a-ahh," Jace is now getting a little handsy," movie and we got to a really good part."

"Okay, well, I'll let you go. Love you. Have fun with Izzy."

"Love you too!" I all but scream out.

"Damn it, Jace!" I say and crash my lips to his.


	11. Chapter 11: The Park

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instruments characters seen in this story.**

"Really?! Clary, Jace, I would rather not have to scratch my eyes out! There are so many rooms you could go to do that! I may be okay with you two dating but, spare my innocent eyes!" Izzy shouts when she comes in the living room. "Iz, we were just kissing, what's wrong with that? And your eyes are _not_ innocent." Jace rolls his eyes as he says this.

"All I did last night with Simon was watch 'Star Wars' with him!" Jace gives Izzy and incredulous look. "What?! They're good movies!"

"That does explain why you're here so late…All 'Star Wars' movies?" I ask.

"All Star Wars movies. And we're going to watch 'Lord of The Rings' next weekend," Izzy sounds excited. Very excited, but does she know what she's getting into? "Wait…normal movie or extended edition?" I can't help it, I have to ask. I've had to sit through both versions of the movie.

"Extended, why?" Izzy looks confused. I burst out laughing. I actually feel tears coming to my eyes from laughing so hard. "Iz-," I gasp out, "the extended editions are like…3 hours each." Her face goes void of any emotion as she mumbles out, "Thr-three hou-hours e-each- three hours each?!" I start laughing again as her face goes from void to shocked. Even Jace starts laughing. "Trust me when I say it will feel like 5 hours," I say and start laughing again.

~.o.O.o.~

 **May, next year**

"Clary, are you ready to go yet? We're going to be late!" I am yelled at by Izzy who is normally later than I when getting ready, but I was about an hour late. Jace and I were at the park. Speaking of park, I had a very interesting experience with Jace there.

 _We are holding hands and walking around the park. Talking about graduation and what we plan on doing after that. "I'm thinking of going to NYU, maybe study Sports Management. What about you?" Jace asks as we find a bench to sit in by the pond. It's a lovely day today. The skies are blue, I finally get out of high school, and who knows what the future holds._

" _I'm thinking of NYU also, but Art, not Sports. That would disastrous," Jace laughs at this and then suddenly his laughter cuts off and he tenses. "Jace? Are you okay?" I ask, concerned._

" _Shh! There's a duck over there. It's watching us." He sounds absolutely terrified. I can't help it, I have to laugh. "Jace, sweetie, it's a duck. It's not going to hurt you," I giggle as I say this because he is watching the duck out of the corner of his eye and when the duck starts swimming towards us, he grabs my hand and pulls me up so I'm standing._

 _He starts to pull us out of the park and I plant my feet into the ground. We are only a good 5 feet from the pond and the duck is still coming towards us. When the duck gets to the shore and looks at me, it quacks happily. But that happiness is short lived because the duck takes one look at Jace and our adjoined hands and charges at us. Jace, being taller and having longer legs leaves me in the dust and I have to shout at him, "Jace!"_

 _He circles back for me and the devil duck is closing in on us, quacking angrily. Because I run slower than him, he bends down and throws me over his shoulder like a toddler. "Wow, you're light!"Jace yells and then starts running, with me still over his shoulder._

I think I heard Jace say 'bloodthirsty little beasts' when we were running. "The boys are meeting us at the auditorium, let's go!" I rush out the door with my cap and gown on. I have a mint green dress on with spaghetti straps and tulle skirt. Izzy is trying to force mint green strappy heels on my feet, and I will do my best to keep her at bay since I already have make up on. She once again put a smoky eye on me and I have red lipstick on. My crimson hair is straightened and I'm pretty sure Izzy has a trick up her sleeve, because she keeps smirking at me.

When we get in the car she turns on the radio and throughout the ride, she sings along with each song that comes on. That means that I had to listen to her sing along to "Jailbreak" by Awolnation, "Spectrum" by Florence + The Machine, "E.T." by Katy Perry, and "Everything is Lost" by Maggie Eckford. They are all great songs, don't get me wrong, but Izzy REALLY isn't the best singer. When we are 3 minutes away from school, she throws those mint green death traps at me and says, "Put them on. Oh, and before you say 'no' I threw your other shoes out the window at the house."

I gape at her. "You WHAT?!"

"Yeah, now you have no choice but to wear those lovely shoes."

"So that's what you were smirking about. I love you and all Izzy, but you can be really evil sometimes."

"Thank you, Clary!" she says as she pulls up in front of the auditorium and parks.

~.o.O.o.~

After one unnecessarily long graduation ceremony, we are in the courtyard and I immediately see Jace and Simon. Lucky boys graduated 3 days before us. They suck. Izzy and I make a beeline for them and I jump into Jace's arms. Izzy does the same with Simon but I really don't pay attention to anyone else but Jace. "Congratulations, baby," he murmurs in my ear. I pull back from the hug and kiss him.

"Wasn't I saying that to you three days ago?" I ask against his lips.

"Yep. I just thought I'd return the words to you."

"Wasn't there something else that followed 'Congratulations'?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I was getting there! Miss impatient, jeez! Well, I was going to say-before being so rudely interrupted," I smack his arm playfully and roll my eyes, "I love you."

Is it dumb for me to say that I love how those words sound when he says it? "I love you too, baby," I say and pull him in for another kiss. Things are going to be pretty great now that we are both going to go to NYU together. AND, we are taking a summer long trip in Europe with Simon and Izzy to celebrate! Thank you mom, Luke, and Lightwoods for the amazing graduation present!

"Now, let's go home and start packing," Jace says this, but little does he know that Izzy already packed my bag for me.


	12. Chapter 12: The Flight

**AN: I am going to try to get as much of this story done by June 6 as I can because my mother signed me up for math summer school ('cuz I am not the best at math ;) and I don't want to fall behind since high school math moves fast) and I will have homework (during summer, I know it sucks!) so I might not have as much time to write as I do now. Just thought I'd let you know in case I can't get the chapters out as fast, but I am not abandoning this story!** **;)**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all TMI characters used in this story.**

"British Airways flight BA 219 to Paris is now boarding first class passengers," the lady over the intercom speaks in a calm authoritative voice. We are taking a midnight flight to Paris so we can get there in the morning and immediately go sight-seeing and get stuff done. We are only staying in Paris for one week, and then it's off to where ever else we are going.

"Have a safe flight, Sweetie, we'll miss you, and call us when you land," my mother, teary eyed yet proud, says to me. "But, I'm not boarding the plane yet. Only first class passengers get to board," I'm pretty sure my face shows how confused I am. She laughs.

"Sweetie, Luke and I paid for the hotels and for the money exchange. The Lightwoods paid for first class tickets for the entire trip."

"What?" I'm pretty sure that I wasn't the only one who didn't know this, because Simon, who is standing next to me, moves his mouth open and closed like he's a fish, gasping for his last breaths. While Jace and Izzy, who most likely knew about this, laugh at our facial expressions.

~.o.O.o.~

After a quick goodbye to my mom and Luke and a 'thank you so much' to the Lightwoods, we get on the plane. I wasn't expecting this. The plane is a two story plane and we are on the first floor in the front of the plane. The seats are pods. You are sitting in your own pod! There are pods adorning both walls of the plane and there are pairs of two in the middle with a screen so you can have privacy if you don't know the person sitting next to you.

My seat is on the right side of the plane with Izzy on the opposite side of the plane in the same pod. Jace is sitting in the pod directly across from Izzy's and Simon is sitting next to him. There is still tension between them because Jace wasn't all that nice to Simon during freshman year and in sophomore year. Jace decides to slide the screen shut and I roll my eyes. Simon breathes out a long breath and slumps back into his chair to sleep before we take off. I take this moment of silence to look around my pod. I have a seat in front of me so someone can sit in front of me if they wanted to. I have what looks like a control panel by my head with a knob on it. I, of course, start to mess with it and my seat reclines all the way so it's flat! Wow, I was not expecting that!

I put my seat in the upright position and stand to put my carry on in the compartment above my head. Damn me being short! I can't reach it and I am just about to give up when I feel someone reach above my head to bring the compartment down so I could put my bag in it. I turn to thank the person and am met by Jace. He grabs my bag out of my hands and puts it in the compartment for me. "Thank you," I say quietly, "and no offense, but why didn't Simon help me?" Jace scoffs and points over his shoulder, but because I am so small I have to look around him. Sure enough, Simon is out cold in his seat and I can't help it, I have to laugh.

~.o.O.o.~

A lot of people in first class missed their flight. Only 4 other people, excluding Izzy, Jace, Simon, and myself, are in first class. Those four other people are all sitting in the front four seats. It feels like they were trying to get as far away from us as possible, but I don't care. That means more room for us, and because it was a midnight flight everyone is trying to sleep, but the four of us.

Simon went over to Izzy's side about 30 minutes ago so I open my movie screen to watch a movie for the last 3 hours of our flight when Jace appears.

"Mind if I sit here?" he points to the seat across from me and I shake my head. He sits and I can't help but ask, "What made you move over here?"

He chuckles and replies, "Besides almost losing my dinner from Simon and Izzy, nothing but wanting to see you. I would have come over sooner, but I didn't want to seem rude."

At that last comment, I giggle quietly. " _You_ were worrying about being rude? This is coming from the man who, if I can recall correctly, said a smartassy remark when I ran into him on my way out the door one morning and fell."

He laughs, "Okay, yeah, you're right. Why the hell _am I_ worrying about being rude?"

"Hey, I'll be right back, I've got to use the bathroom," I say and then unbuckle my belt and head to the bathroom.

~.o.O.o.~

"Jace, what are you doing?" he's in my seat when I come back. I mean _literally_ _in my seat._ Not the one that he was in when I left that's across from my seat. "Well, I'm flying across the Atlantic Ocean with my step-sister, her annoying boyfriend, and my lovely girlfriend." I roll my eyes, but feel my cheeks heat at the compliment. I sit in the seat across from him and he smirks.

We talk for the remainder of the flight and instead of sitting in his own seat when we land, he and Simon switch seats. I don't like landings and he holds my hand as we land in Paris.


	13. Chapter 13: The Suitcases

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare still owns all Mortal Instruments characters used in this story.**

When we finally went through customs and got our bags, Izzy called a cab, while I called my mom and told her that we landed safely and that I will update her weekly. Because there were four of us, we got a van to the hotel. Izzy and Simon were in the middle seats and Jace and I were in the back seats. We did tip the driver for having to listen to Izzy and Simon go over their French, which was horrible because they kinda butchered the language. Jace and I were looking out the window and speaking fluent French to each other because learning languages is easy for us.

At the hotel Jace and I signed us in because Iz and Simon were too busy looking at the décor. And it also helped that Izzy saw a shop outside and immediately ran out there with Simon on her heels. My mom and Luke are amazing because they got us two suites! They are both at opposite ends of the hotel and Jace brings his bags and Simons' to their room while I involve the help of three separate luggage carts to get Izzy's stuff to our room. As the bags are being unloaded, I unfortunately see that Isabelle has labeled four other suitcases with 'Clary' on a luggage tag and then I get a better look at it to see that there's a note on the back which says:

" _Clary, these suitcases are for you! Do you honestly think I would let you go to Europe for the summer and not have three other full bags of clothes? The fourth bag is empty and for the clothes that you_ _will buy_ _here in Europe. You have no say in this matter. Love, Iz."_

That girl will be the death of me. I kid you not. Wait...if, knowing Izzy, she has one bag packed full of shoes for me, one bag full of dresses and most likely skirts, and one bag full of shorts and pants _and tops_ (probably the biggest bag), what is the other bag filled with?

I don't _even_ want to know. Just so long as I keep my Jack Spade bag with me, that happens to be filled with my art supplies, phone chargers, and lady stuff, I'll be fine.

I get a knock on my door and I can finally reach the peephole! _Score!_ I look through the peephole to see that it's Jace and I open the door. He walks in the room and immediately whistles. "That must be at _least_ 20 suitcases!"

"Yeah, five of which, are apparently mine," I roll my eyes as I say this. Jace sees the eye roll and we both say, "Izzy," at the exact same time. He then walks over to my very large green polka dotted duffle bag and picks it up. "Good Lord! What the hell is in this thing?!"

"Well, seeing that it's the largest bag in my pile, I'm going to say shorts, pants, _and_ tops," I say this with as much confidence as I can, considering the fact that _Izzy_ packed this bag. He moves the bag over by the door and then goes to pick up the second largest bag. The green polka dotted suitcase and picks _it_ up. "I swear that she put bricks in this one," Jace says as I sit on the bed and giggle. He puts this by the door also.

"Well then, that's probably the shoes." He moves onto the third largest bag and then heaves it up as if he were expecting it to be _very_ heavy. "This is lighter than the others, but it still weighs a lot. Any guesses as to what's in here?" Jace asks this and puts this one by the door too.

"I don't know, dresses maybe?" He shrugs and goes to pick up the fourth largest bag, but it's still a pretty big bag. He picks it up and then shakes it. "What are you doing, Jace?"

"This bag feels as light as air…did she pack anything in this one?"

"Well, on the note she put on one of the bags, she says that she left one empty for 'clothes that I _will buy_ in Europe,' I shrug and read this off of the note. He _throws_ this bag by the door and then moves onto the suitcase that I carried on the plane with me. He picks it up and then lifts it as if he were testing the weight of it. "I'd say that this is about 7 or 8 pounds. Any guesses?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but I bet Izzy will tell me when she gets back." He puts this bag by the door and then says, "Come on, let's go wait in the lobby for the shopping queen and her boyfriend."

~.o.O.o.~

We are waiting in the lobby, talking and having fun for a good thirty minutes until we _hear_ Izzy walk in and we look up. She has at least 2 bags on each arm while Simon comes through the door, struggling with 5 bags on one arm and 6 bags on the other.

He still looks at Izzy adoringly even though he is absolutely sweating buckets. We all squeeze in the elevator (it's a tight squeeze considering all the bags we have in here) and ride up to the 11th floor. Simon and Izzy went in the elevator first so Jace I have to jump out of the way of the many bags coming at us as we leave the elevator.

"Jeez! Iz, Simon, watch where you whip those bags around! I could have lost Clary and a leg!" Jace yells at Simon and Izzy. I roll my eyes and fight to move past the bags so I can get to the door and open it before I get run over. Once I get in the room and Izzy and Simon get in the room, I see Jace still standing out in the hallway. "Jace, are you coming?" I ask him.

"No way, there's a duck on one of those bags." I laugh and then he gives up and comes in the room anyway, but he stands at the other side of the room. I walk over to Izzy and whisper in her ear, "What's up with Jace and ducks?"

She laughs and says, "It's a Herondale trait apparently. All Herondales' have been freaked out by ducks. Just think, if you and Jace have kids one day, they'll be freaked out by ducks too."

I feel my face get red and Izzy starts laughing. _Hmm…kids with Jace…_


	14. Chapter 14:The Cafe

**AN: Oh my gosh! I did drop off the face of the earth for a bit, didn't I? Well, I won't bore you with excuses for why I haven't updated, but I think my reason is a pretty good one! Enjoy the story! And please don't kill me for what I'm going to do in the next couple chapters! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instruments characters seen in this story.**

Yesterday was hectic, even though all everyone did was unpack. It started with Izzy kicking the boys out of our room, and then she started to unpack all her stuff. I kept my stuff in the bags, but I did unzip them to see what was inside. I was pretty much right on what was in all the bags, but there's no way I could have guessed what was in the suitcase I brought on the plane with me. The duffel bag was filled with shorts, pants, and tops, the next bag was filled with shoes, the third bad was filed with dresses and skirts, the fourth bag was empty, and the fifth...

"Izzy," I stare at my opened bag and look at Izzy incredulously, "what the hell? Do you actually expect me to wear this?" This bag was filled with makeup. "Of course! That's why it's says 'Clary' on it," Izzy states matter-of-factly.

I don't wear makeup. What _is_ she thinking? I voice this thought to her and she just scoffs. "Clary, honey, this is Europe! You _are_ going to be wearing makeup!"

"Uggh," I groan and lay back on the bed. Izzy laughs suddenly. "What?" I sit up and look at her with one eyebrow raised. "There's only one bed per room right?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah, why?"

She starts laughing really hard and then ends up on the floor. "Th-the boys have to-to share a bed!" she gasps out and then I start laughing with her. All of a sudden, the door bursts open and in comes Jace, carrying two suitcases. He puts them down and then starts to grab my bags. When he grabs the last bag, Simon comes in the room. "What's going on Simon?" I hear Izzy ask him. I don't hear his reply because I run out the door and after Jace.

"What are you doing, Jace? What's happening?" I say as I stop him. He smirks and then says, "You and Simon are switching rooms."

~.o.O.o.~

After I got comfortable in my new room that I shared with Jace, which is bigger than my old room that I shared with Izzy, we all head out to a small café for a late breakfast. It looks like a dive on the outside but inside the café, it looks very fancy and romantic. There are booths adorning the walls and 5 or 6 tables in the middle. The kitchen is in the back, with a copper table top covering the bar. The décor inside is gold and copper. "Wow," I say in amazement. Jace squeezes my hand as I say this and throws an arm around my shoulder to pull me close. "Will we have enough money for this place?" I can't help it; I have to ask because I know that Izzy already spent a lot while shopping yesterday.

"We'll be fine, Clary," Jace says and then pulls me to a booth in the corner. Izzy and Simon do the same in the opposite corner. We grab the menu sitting on the table and look at our choices. 'Taki's' the menu reads. "I'm thinking of getting the coconut pancakes. What about you?" Jace elbows me in the side gently and I look up at him. I didn't realize how closely we were sitting until this moment. I look at his eyes and notice how they are a molten gold. I don't get to respond, because we are interrupted by the waitress. "Bonjour-" she cuts off and I look up at her. _No way…Kaelie Whitewillow._ "Jacey-poo," she squeaks and looks lovingly at Jace, "I didn't know you were in France for the summer too! After my shift, want to go hang out a bit?" her nasally voice couldn't be any more annoying.

Jace wraps his arm around my shoulder and for the first time since she got to our table, she looks at me. "I can't Kaelie," Jace says while pulling me tighter into him, "I have a girlfriend, who I love-"

"And you're cheating on her with Clary?" Kaelie cuts him off and glares at me.

Jace continues on like she wasn't talking and looks at me lovingly, "and her name is Clary."

"Squeakers!" I hear this word come from Kaelie and then she starts laughing. "That's a good one Jace! Like you would ever date her!"

"I would, and just to prove it to you…" he trails off and pulls me into a kiss. I then hear her gasp and run off. It's not hard to hear her run off because she has heels on. When we part for air, we see that Izzy is no longer across the café with Simon; she is right next to us. "Nice one! I wish I was here to see her face throughout the entire thing though. Damn it, why didn't you tell me?!" I laugh at Izzy's expression. "Well, I better get back to Simon. See ya!" and with that, she gets out of her seat and goes back to Simon.

"Bonjour, I am Ferdinand, I will be your server today. What can I get you two for breakfast?" Ferdinand says.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking Ferdinand, what happened to Kaelie?" I inquire.

"Ahh," Ferdinand sighs, "Miss Kaelie had to take an early lunch break. She was hysterical, so the manager sent her home."

"Thank you, Ferdinand," I say with a smile. "For breakfast, we will both have the coconut pancakes," Jace says and then Ferdinand leaves for the kitchen to place our order. A few seconds later, Kaelie walks by our table and glares at me. As she walks out the door of the café, she stops dead in her tracks and smirks an evil smirk. _What is she planning?_


	15. Chapter 15: The Street

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instruments characters used in this story.**

Our late breakfast turned into a lunch by the time we got out of there. We went to the Louvre and I loved it! I mean, I am majoring in Art next year, so what's not to love about the Louvre? I can't say the same about Jace, Izzy, and Simon though. They are horrible people to go to museums with! Simon was playing a game on his phone the entire time, Izzy only wanted to see certain paintings and flew by the others, and Jace… Well, the only way I could keep him interested was by asking 'what do you see in this painting?' His answer would be making fun of the paintings.

As we are walking back to our hotel, it's getting late I hear a group of four girls talking in French in behind us. And if I can understand them, I know Jace can too. "Avez-vous vu que magnifique gars marchant avec la rousse, Bridget? (Have you seen that gorgeous guy walking with the redhead, Bridget?)," one of the girls says. She is blonde and tall, with green eyes and is wearing a tight black skirt, tights, red heels, a white camisole, a red beret, and has a red jacket draped over her shoulders.

"Bien sûr, Bella! Il est tellement chaud et est sortie de sa ligue! (Of course, Bella! He's so hot and is way out of her league!)," Bridget, says. Bridget is a brunette with blue eyes and is wearing denim skinny jeans with a dark blue crop top and navy heels.

"Regardez ce qu'elle porte, Marie! (Look at what she's wearing, Marie!)," Bella, the blonde, says to a third girl, Marie. She has black hair and dark eyes like Izzy, but instead of wearing white shorts and a purple top with purple heels like Izzy, she is wearing grey jeans with _way_ too many rips in them with a white crop top that says 'Bonjour' on it in black letters with white heels. I am not wearing anything bad, just some blue jeans with a green top and some black wedges. The entire outfit is courtesy of Izzy, who of course played dress up with me today.

"Que pensez-vous, Julie? (What do you think, Julie?)," Marie asks the fourth and final girl. Julie has blonde hair and blue eyes with black short-shorts and a white camisole with black heels.

"Je pense que ses cheveux «rouge» semble pourpre au soleil ... (I think her 'red' hair looks purple in the sunlight…)" Julie says and they all snicker. I stop walking and humorously laugh quietly to myself. I feel Jace pulling me forward to get me out of trouble, and I act as if I am window shopping. I hear Jace tell Izzy and Simon that we'll meet them at the hotel and he turns me to look at him.

"Please don't do anything you'll regret, Clary. They don't even know you can understand them! Let it go," Jace pleads me and I almost let it go when I hear Julie say," Je vais voler ce garçon juste sous son petit nez à tête pourpre. Voyons voir si elle a un caractère comme tous les chefs «rouges». (I am going to steal that boy right out from under her little purple headed nose. Let's see if she's got a temper like all 'red' heads.)" The other girls start snickering again and they stop a few feet to the side of me and Jace. Jace's eyes harden when he hears this and I give him the 'let me do this for the both of us' look.

Julie steps forward and taps Jace on his shoulder, pulling his eyes from mine. I step in between Jace and Julie and he sighs and steps back. He knows to let me handle this. Julie opens her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"J'espère que vous vous rendez compte que vous ne pouvez pas parler tranquillement. Et je parle couramment le français et je vous ai entendu dire mes cheveux était pourpre. Je sais qu'il est d'un rouge sombre, mais il est pas violet! (I hope you realize that you can't talk quietly. And I speak fluent French, and I heard you say my hair was purple. I know that it is a dark red, but it is not purple!)," I spit out the last few words and her eyes widen and her face goes slack. Her friends have the same facial expression.

"Aussi ... vous aviez raison, cette rousse _a un_ caractère. (Also…you were right, this redhead _does_ have a temper.)," as I say this I grab her hair and pull hard. She lets out a squeal of pain and then she charges at me when I let go. I ready myself and when she gets close enough, she punches me in the lip. Luckily, I side stepped her and I only got a little of her punch, but it was enough to draw blood. When she gets behind me, I elbow her in the face as she turns to grab my hair. She falls to the floor and one of her friends, Marie, comes forward to help her. Once she's on her feet, Bridget comes to try to defend her friends honor and she gets punched in her nose. She goes down and Marie once again comes to pick her friend up and Bella, who is probably Isabelle Lightwood's height, comes to defend both of her friends honor. I totally realize that this is a low blow, but I punch her in the breast and _she_ drops. They all run away and I turn to look at Jace when I'm sure that they're gone.

His eyes are a dark gold and filled with worry as his eyes watch me feel my lip. "Damn, that girl packed a punch," I say and wipe the blood from my cut lip. "It may be swollen for a couple days though." At this moment I thank my mother's genes for giving me a high pain tolerance.

"Is it sensitive," he asks and I shake my head 'no'. "Are you sure, Clary?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes, Jace, I'm sure it doesn't hurt. I have a high pain tolerance. I-," he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. I rest my hands on his arm as he cups my face. It's a gentle kiss because of my swollen lip and he doesn't want to hurt me. We soon have to part for air and he rests his head against mine. "Damn, that was hot," Jace says and I scoff. "What, do you want to get dropped too?" I ask. He doesn't respond and pulls me into another kiss. I immediately forget my threat and lean into him.

I was prepared for this, but not for what I had to endure later that night.


	16. Chapter 16: The Hotel Lobby part 1

**AN: I know that not a lot of people read the Author's Note, but for those of you who do, please take this into consideration.**

 **Was that last chapter too much? I kinda feel like it was now that I re-read it. I haven't been getting as much feedback as I'd like, so I don't know whether the last chapter was good or not. I appreciate all feedback, good and bad because it makes me a better writer. I appreciate the bad just so long as it isn't mean, but it tells me what I need to work on as a writer.**

 **I totally realize that I need to work on my descriptions, both character's clothes and setting. I came to that conclusion myself because I read my story and even though I know what the setting looks like and what the characters are wearing, I know that you, the readers, don't. I was trying to work on the descriptions in my last chapter, so I would like to know what you visualized. The last chapter was more or less a filler chapter for what's happening in this chapter.**

 **Please don't kill me for what's going to happen!**

 **Disclaimer: The amazing Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instruments characters seen in this story.**

When we got back to the hotel, I went straight to the bathroom to clean myself off and I get a good look at my lip. It's not as bad as I thought it'd be. My lip is a little swollen, but I'm sure that's not from the blonde…well, Jace, yes… the bitchy girl, no. The cut has stopped bleeding, and it isn't even a big cut. Either, she can't punch very well, or I have great reflexes. For the sake of my pride, I will say that I have great reflexes.

I look in the mirror and see that Jace is leaning against the doorway, watching me. "Can I help you?" I ask him and turn around. He opens his mouth to speak when we hear pounding on the hotel door and Izzy shouting, "Clary?! Jace?! What happened?! Open this door or I'll break it down!" Jace looks at me and then goes to answer the door. I follow him out of the room and get to the kitchen just in time to see Izzy burst through the door. She takes one look at me and says, "Why aren't you dressed, Clary?"

"Um, dressed for what?"

"Remember, we were going to hit a couple of shops and then meet the guys back here for dinner," Izzy starts walking towards the bedroom and opens a suitcase. She starts going through it and looks up at me to say something when she sees Jace standing there, watching us with an amused expression. "Get out, Jace! You go see Simon and hang out with him for a couple hours. You can see Clary at dinner," Izzy walks towards Jace and walks him out of the hotel room while she says this. I hear the door close and then Izzy comes back into room and beelines for the suitcase. "Now to get you ready so we can leave," as she says this she pulls out a floral skirt that not even reach mid-thigh on me and a navy blue tank top. She throws this at me and I know that means to put it on. I was right. The skirt didn't even reach mid-thigh, but the tank top actually fit. I walk out of the bathroom to see that Izzy has picked out black combat boots for me and I breathe a sigh of relief. I hurry over to the bed and put them on while Izzy searches the make-up suitcase. When she finds what she's looking for, I am sat on the stool for the vanity in the bathroom while Izzy works her magic.

~.o.O.o.~

Shopping with Izzy was painful. We were gone at least three hours and how I convinced her to leave the last store is beyond me. As we left, she told me that when we got to London, she could buy anything she wanted. I bought a black dress that I tried on and loved. Little did I know that Izzy was going to force me to put it on in a bathroom so I was already dressed for our 'double date'.

We are walking the last half mile back to the hotel and I am walking along in a black nori chiffon off the shoulder skater dress. "You're makeup was already perfect, so this is a great time saver and…" Izzy trails off as I stop listening. Fashion is her thing, not mine. I am fully in Clary-land when we get to the hotel and Izzy tells me (with some work on her part to get me out of Clary-land) to stay in the lobby while she puts the bags in her room. Simon follows her up the elevator because she loads my bags onto him and I look around for Jace.

That's when I see them. All I can see is them. It's like they are a lighthouse and I am a ship out in the dark sea… its unmistakable. Two blonde heads locked together in kiss. The girl has her hands on his face, while the boy has his hands on her arms. The girl has bleached blonde long hair while the boy has…golden hair. This kiss destroys my heart and wrecks my world in a way that I could never imagine. It feels as if someone has reached into my chest and pulled out my heart…I have never felt pain like this…Jace, my Jace kissing Kaelie. WHAT THE HELL?!

I must have unconsciously let out a squeak because I see them spring apart. Kaelie has a victorious smirk on her face while Jace looks panicked. Like I wasn't supposed to see that. "Clary, it's not what you think," he says.

"What's not what I think? That you weren't just kissing Kaelie? That I thought you loved me? That I fell for your trap like all the other girls?" I feel rouge tears streaming down my face as I say this. I don't know whether to be angry or sad, so I settle for both. I know we have attracted a crowd because it is dead quiet in the lobby. I feel many pairs of eyes on me as I know that we are making a scene.

Jace looks absolutely pained. "Clary-" I cut him off before he can say anymore. "Don't. I'm not going to be strung along anymore. I don't want to hear it," my voice breaks as I utter the last words. To save my pride, I run out the lobby door. Because Izzy forced heels on me I stop to take them off and continue running barefoot.


	17. Chapter 17: The Hotel Lobby part 2

**AN: To the guest who reviewed chapter I6, thank you for your input and I hope this chapter will be better.**

 **And 'm thinking 20 chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instruments characters seen in this story.**

I run as fast as my feet will allow me to go. Breathing hard while the tears are streaming down my face. I run until I absolutely can't breathe anymore. Running on the cobble stone streets is hard yet I have still run a good 3 miles from our hotel at a steady pace and what has kept me going is that scene replaying in my mind.

 _'Clary, it's not what you think.'_

 _How long has he been with the whore_ _and_ _me at the same time? I trusted him._

I am brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. _Jace_. I try to press 'decline call' and accidentally press 'accept' because I can't see through my tears.

"Clary, Hello? Clary!" I hear him through the phone and I almost start crying harder. I can't decline the call now, so I put the phone up to my ear.

"Jace." _Wow, my voice even_ _sounds_ _broken._

"Clary," he sounds relieved and then panicked, "Where are you?"

I muster up all the strength I have left to change my sadness into anger for the time being. "It's none of your damned business."

He sighs. "Clary, baby, that wasn't what you thought you saw."

"Enough Jace." I pause and then words I didn't even think I would say to Jace come out. "I _trusted_ you. I think we should take a break…I need to regain my thoughts and feelings about this."

I hear him suck in a breath and he says, "Clary…you can't mean that…"

"It's too late for that Jace…you should have thought of that before you kissed the skank," I start to cry even though the words haven't come out yet. "Goodbye." I hang up.

~.o.O.o.~

I stand there and cry for a good 5 minutes before I see a little bar and head towards it. I put the shoes back on before I get inside and go to sit in a corner booth. People are most definitely looking at me. Some with curiosity as to why I have makeup all over my face, others with pity, and others look like they are going to pass out on the floor any moment. _Lovely_. _And oh, look there goes one now._ A man falls off the stool and then the bartender picks him up and sits him on a couch in the corner of the room.

I replay the entire scene in my mind and realize that Jace didn't kiss her…he was trying to pull away from her. She kissed him! That bitch! I walk outside to call him when I see a familiar face. It's now dark out, but the last time I saw him, it was also dark…Sebastian. After that party, Jace and Sebastian (or Sebastard as Jace now called him) stopped talking. "You lost, little Clary," he asks with an evil glint in his eyes. I should have known that he would be here. Well, not _here_ here, but in the general vicinity of Paris because he has family here. "No, not lost. Just on my way back to Izzy, Simon, and Jace." He is coming closer and I feel nervous with his closeness. I walk away, towards a streetlamp so I'm in the light and I quickly dial Jace's number. _Damn it! Voicemail._

I get a sense of dread as I talk quietly. "Hey Jace, it's Clary…I'm sorry I-I uh, shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…I would totally understand if you didn't want to get back together, but um-I know these words probably won't make up for it, but I love you. I-"

~.o.O.o.~

Jace POV:

Simon and I are in the lobby, waiting for the girls to get back when Izzy comes in. She throws four bags at Simon while she holds two and they wait for the elevator. When they step in the elevator, I see Clary come in the lobby. She looks gorgeous in the dress. I definitely approve of the amount of creamy skin that the dress shows. If I were to tell her that, she would turn a bright shade of red, competing with her hair.

I am about to walk towards her when a flurry of blonde hair steps in front of me and pulls me into a kiss. These lips are all wrong. _Kaelie._ I hear a squeak and that's when Kaelie decides that was enough and breaks the kiss. Not that I didn't try to pull away from her, but that girl has strength when she needs it.

I look at Clary and I know that we have attracted a crowd. Women are looking at me disapprovingly while the men are smirking at me. "Clary, it's not what you think," I try to reason with her before she makes any rash decisions when I am shot down before I could even utter another word.

"What's not what I think? That you weren't just kissing Kaelie? That I thought you loved me? That I fell for your trap like all the other girls?" _Wow, that stung._ I see tears starting to fall on her face. I can't stand to see her cry. It tears me apart. I feel like this is it. "Clary-" I try to explain to her again, but I once again can't get anything out of my mouth.

"Don't. I'm not going to be strung along anymore. I don't want to hear it," she cries harder and runs out of the hotel. It is dead quiet in the lobby. I still feel eyes on me as I turn to Kaelie. _We have already drawn a lot of attention to ourselves, might as well add a bit more._

"Kaelie," I start out quietly, "What the _fuck_ was that?" There's no more calm Jace. Only anger is coursing through my veins. "I helped you get rid of her, Jacey-poo. Now we can be together," she says this as if it is the simplest thing in the world.

"Kaelie, you are absolutely _delusional,"_ as I yell this at her, I realize that I am probably being really rude, but at this point I don't care. "We haven't been together in _7 months!_ We're _done! We've been done!"_ I know that I am probably coming off as a total douche-bag, but she just _doesn't get it_. I have to make her get it. "I don't ever want to see you again. You have probably just ruined the best relationship of my life and _you just don't get it_!"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and then runs out of the hotel. I turn and go back to the elevator. Izzy and Simon come out and see everyone staring at me. "The date is off, Kaelie ruined it. Now leave me alone," I tell them as I get in the elevator and the doors shut as I go to the room. I sit on the bed and call her, praying that she'll pick up the phone…and she does.


	18. Chapter 18: The Bar

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instruments characters seen in this story.**

"Clary, Hello? Clary!" I shout through the phone. I didn't hear her answer so I am concerned about her.

"Jace." I hear her answer and she sounds like she's been crying.

"Clary," I say relieved and then I panic remembering that she's by herself, "Where are you?"

"It's none of your damned business," her voice hardens as she says this.

I sigh. "Clary, baby, that wasn't what you thought you saw."

"Enough Jace," she pauses and then words I didn't even think she would ever say to me come out. "I _trusted_ you. I think we should take a break…I need to regain my thoughts and feelings about this."

I suck in a sharp breath and I say, "Clary…you can't mean that…"

"It's too late for that Jace…you should have thought of that before you kissed the skank," I hear her take in shaky breaths and I know that she's crying. "Goodbye." She hangs up.

~.o.O.o.~

I sit there a good 10 minutes, staring at my phone, when Izzy bursts into the room, Simon at her heels. "We asked around about what happened and-" I hear white noise at this point. I don't know what to say. After 5 minutes of her lecturing I tell her to get out. "Excuse me?" she glares at me and I stand and pick her up. I throw her over my shoulders just like I did to Clary and I put her in the hallway. I shut the door and I hear her pounding on it as I go back into the room and give Simon a pointed look. He scurries out of the room seconds later. That was a good 10 minutes of my life that I will never get back.

I hear a beep on my phone that alerts me that I have a new voicemail. I pick up my phone and see that it's Clary. _I missed her call? Damn it!_ I raise my phone up to my ear and hear her melodic voice float through the phone, but she sounds nervous.

"Hey Jace, its Clary…I'm sorry I-I uh, shouldn't have jumped to conclusions…I would totally understand if you didn't want to get back together," she wants to get back together? I feel a bubble of hope in my chest as she continues, "But um-I know these words probably won't make up for it, but I love you. I-" her voice cuts off and I hear muffled screams. " _JACE! JACE, HELP ME_!" whoever got her let her go, only to have her scream into the phone. I hear her uneven breaths which means that she is running and she says, "Jace, I'm at this bar called 'La lampe' we went by it on our way to the museum. I'm not sure how much longer I can hide Jace," she cuts off and I hear a squeak that sounds like a door opening. In the background I hear someone say, "Oh, Clary? I believe you owe me something." I hear her stop breathing and then the door squeaks again meaning that it has shut. Then I hear her move around. I can only guess to check to see if someone was still there. I hold my breath as I hear her end the phone call.

~.o.O.o.~

I can only hope that she has her phone on vibrate as I ring her again. At this moment, I am rushing out the door, only to see Izzy and Simon standing there, waiting for me to leave the room. I run through them after slamming the door shut and I call an elevator. The phone rings and rings. Then I hear her voice. "Jace," she whispers. I get in the elevator and the doors shut just in time so Izzy and Simon can't get in there with me. "Clary! What's wrong? Who is after you? Where are you? Are you okay?" I am so worried that I hit her with a thousand questions. "Oh, thank god that it's you," she says as I get to the lobby.

I get into a cab and give the driver the directions as I hear her answer, "I was thinking about what happened with Kaelie and then I realized that she kissed you, not the other way around. I am so sorry I overreacted."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, but will you answer my other questions?"

"It's Sebastian," she starts and I immediately tense up. "I am in the bathroom with the door locked at the bar. I'm fine, but I'm not sure for how much longer…I hear him keep on coming by the door and knocking…I'm trapped in here."

"I'm here right now, hold on," I tell her and then I talk to the cabby. " (Would you mind staying out here and waiting for me because I am picking someone up. It won't take long.)"

"Oui," he says and I bolt out of the car. Inside, I see the signs to the bathroom and head in that direction. I immediately see him standing outside the bathroom door and walk over to him. "Well, Jace, it's certainly a surprise to see you here. I wonder why you-" he doesn't get to finish because I punched him in the face and knocked him out. I walk over his motionless body and knock on the bathroom door. "Clary," I call out and before I can say anything else, she unlocks the door and jumps into my arms.

"Let's go back to the hotel before Izzy castrates me for not telling her what was going on. I shut the door in her face too," I tell her and she laughs. "Then let's go," she says.


	19. Chapter 19: The Story

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instruments characters seen in the story.**

I was not shocked to find Izzy and Simon sitting in front of our room, but I _was_ shocked to find them in a full out make-out session. "Isabelle Sophia Lightwood! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Clary says. I look at Izzy and Simon and see that they're shocked to hear her voice. Especially after what they heard had happened. "Clary! Where in the _hell_ were you? What happened?" Izzy is frantic now that she knows that Clary is back.

"Izzy, I don't want to sound rude or anything," she pauses and looks at me, "I think this should stay between Jace and me…not that I don't trust you or anything." Izzy starts to pout at Clary and Clary opens the door to the hotel room and leaves it open for me. I don't give her the satisfaction of yelling at me so I go in after her and shut and deadbolt the door. For 'good measure' I take the chain at the top and lock that too. Not really, I just did that to annoy the crap out of Izzy and I look through the peephole to see her flipping me off and as she and Simon walk down the hall she shouts, "You're an asshole, Herondale!"

I chuckle to myself and turn to see Clary standing there.

~.o.O.o.~

Clary POV:

"You're an asshole, Herondale," I hear Izzy shout and Jace chuckles. "I think we need to talk about some things…" I trail off. He nods his head and walks over to the table and chairs by the kitchen. He sits and I take the chair next to him. We clasp hands over the table and Jace said, "Clary, about earlier with Kaelie-" I cut him off. "Jace, that's not why I said we had to talk," I see his panicked expression and I quickly add, "We're going to talk about the trust issues that I have."

Jace relaxes and then looks at me curiously. "Clary, what trust issues?"

I sigh. "Why I wouldn't let you explain…why I made the situation 10 times worse than it should have been…why when I knew you wouldn't do that to me, I still thought the worst things possible." He looks at me like I've grown two heads but doesn't say anything as I tell him my story.

"When I was a little girl, around 9, my mother and father started fighting. He would say to her 'Do you trust me?" Around Jon's 11th birthday, which is in December, they stopped fighting. I didn't know what it was about at the time, but that changed when I turned 11. I will admit to snooping and listening in on conversations. It started happening again. My father would come home late, my mother would ask where he's been, and he'd lie saying that he was at the 'office'. I thought he was telling the truth, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

"I overheard one of their fights when they thought I was asleep. My mother told my father that she knew about him cheating on her. How long it had been going on and how many women he had gone through. He had denied it, called her _'delusional'_. Then he said his famous words, 'Don't you trust me?' She loved him and trusted him, but once again, when I was 13, trust became associated with evil. In May, my mom filed for divorce. She didn't know I was home when I heard her on the phone with Mrs. Lightwood. I heard mom telling her everything he did to her and the words she said that have stuck in my mind since then. 'My trust for him has been totally destroyed,' 'Trust destroys people,' 'Trust is evil,' and 'Trust breaks hearts.' Not only did he destroy her love and trust…he destroyed mine too.

"I learned to trust when I was with you, Jace. I learned to love…you brought out the best in me. I trusted you and loved you and I will never regret that. So that's my story of why I have a hard time trusting. But I know that with you that's a silly thing to worry about. You saved me from Sebastian," he growls at that, "oh, sorry, Sebastard twice. You know, Sebastard really fits him. I mean, you've kicked his ass twice and he's been an asshole twice."

Jace laughs and then his face turns serious. "I can't believe that you had to go through that while you were so young," he pauses, "I hope you're not mad at me for saying something like this, but your dad's an asshole."

I laugh hard and say, "That' a fitting name, but I thing douche canoe works better. What about you?"

"Perfect!" Jace says and we laugh. After we catch our breaths, Izzy knocks on the door again. "Clary! Jace! Open this door and explain what the hell is going on!" Jace and I look at each other and sigh. I let go of Jace's hand and head for the door. Jace stops me and has the evil smirk on his face. "What?" I ask and he puts his hand over my mouth and pulls me towards the bedroom. "Jace, what are you doing?"

"Well Clary, we are going to scar Izzy."

"And how do you expect to do that?" I question and cross my arms over my chest.

"She's got a key, right?" Jace asks and his smirk grows wider as I nod my head.

"I'm going to say that she'll be here in a good 2 minutes, so here's the plan…" Jace whispers in my ear.

~.o.O.o.~

"Jace! Clary!" we hear Izzy open the door and spring the plan into action. Jace kisses me with passion and starts to toy with the zipper on my dress while I mess with the buttons on his shirt. I hear Izzy getting closer and then she opens the door to the bedroom. I hear a squeal and the I hear her run out of our hotel room and then I hear another door slam on the other side of the hotel. Jace and I break apart and start laughing really hard.

"Now, I think we were in the middle of something before Izzy interrupted us," Jace says and comes closer. I think we're better now…especially after I told him about my past. All that's left for us is to see what the future holds for us, but I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen right now.


	20. Chapter 20: The End

**AN: This is it, the last chapter for 'Secrets.' I have mixed feelings about this. I am happy to end it so I can focus on my new story, 'For True Love,' but I am sad to see it go. Go check out my new story, it may be a little cliché, but** _ **there will be a twist to it.**_ **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all Mortal Instruments characters seen in this story.**

 **Epilogue:**

"Jace, come on we're going to be late." It's already noon and he's _still_ sleeping. We only have three days left in Amsterdam before we have to head back to the states so we can go to college. I want to see the Rijks Museum and the Van Gogh Museum before we leave. Actually, I have a long list of things to see and it would take up way too much time to write them all out on paper.

"Jace, get up. It's _noon_ …" I trail off, hoping that he will get his ass out of bed. All I get in response is a groan. _We have no time for this._ I move around the bed and open the curtains. I then hear Jace grumble and I turn around, only to see him roll over and place a pillow on top of his head. "Fine," I say and cross my arms. I start to think of a plan to get him up and…Bingo. I ponder it for a while longer and then put my plan into action.

~.o.O.o.~

"Are you sure you don't want to get up?" I ask. He grumbles in response. "Okay then." I slowly walk over from my position by the vanity to the door. I open it and then shut it. I hear Jace sigh and then walk over to where he is on the bed. He has turned over onto his back, but still has the pillow over his face. Once I reach the bed, I rip the pillow off his face and dump water on him.

Hi eyes fly open and he sits up, spluttering. I am laughing so hard that I actually fall onto my knees. He glares at me and I laugh even harder. He gets out of bed and shakes out his soaking wet golden hair. "Hey," I complain after getting hit with water droplets. "That's your own fault," he says and _finally_ gets out of bed and starts getting dressed. "Remind me again why you _had_ to wake me up so early?"

"Well, we were going to go shopping with Izzy, but I got us out of it by getting us tickets for the art museums," I respond. Jace grumbles and then I see shock flood his features.

"Did you say that you got us out of _shopping?_ With _Izzy?"_ He looks like he can't believe it. I nod my head. "What-how-how did you manage that?" he is absolutely flabbergasted.

I shrug, "I just told her that we were going to the museums today and we couldn't shop with her." He looks skeptical and raises an eyebrow. " _Fine_ ," I say, "I told her-well, more like threatened her-that she would have to go to the museums with us and would have to walk _all over_ the city."

He puts on his boots and then stands, "Well, we'd better go before Izzy takes that as an empty threat and forces us to go shopping with a stiletto at our backs." I laugh and then we head off to the museums.

~.o.O.o.~

We just finished looking at the Rijks Museum and are now walking across the muesumplein to get to the Van Gogh Museum. It seems like Jace actually enjoyed the art museum this time. He got all of the art jokes I made and when I thought he was getting bored with the museum, I asked him 'what do you see?' I wasn't expecting the answer I received…at all. He responded, 'I see a beautiful girl in her element…looking at paintings from many long ass years ago…paying attention to the brush strokes and the detail… When her green eyes light up as we move from painting to painting and she gets excited to have seen something new…when her fiery hair comes out of its messy bun and falls in her face and she swats at it, groaning about how her hair won't work with her…when she looks at me with those same green eyes with love written all over them…that's what I see.'

"Clary, look out!" I feel strong arms wrap around me as I trip over an uneven brick and I look up at the golden eyes that saved me from falling on my face. "Thanks Jace," I say and he lets me go, but still has an arm wrapped around my waist. "What were you so wrapped up in your head about?"

I feel myself blushing and look at the ground. We stop walking and he turns me towards him. I feel his fingers under my chin, lifting my gaze to his ad he asks again, "What were you so wrapped up in your head about?"

Looking into those blazing eyes, I can't help but respond, "I was thinking about the Rijks Museum and when I asked 'what do you see'…and you responded-" I am cut off by his lips pressing against mine. I immediately melt into the kiss and when we pull away, we're breathless.

"You know that I meant every word I said, right?" Jace says as he leans his forehead against mine.

"Yes, I do…I love you," I reply.

"I love you too," he says and I feel like he's going to say something else, but he doesn't and we continue walking. On another path to the right of us, there is a couple and just like everyone else in the park, we stop walking as the man gets down on one knee and proposes to his girlfriend. She says 'yes' and everyone continues on with their lives.

~.o.O.o.~

After the Van Gogh Museum, Jace and I are walking back to the hotel. To get back to the hotel, we have to walk under the Rijks Museums' beautiful archways. ( **Seriously, you've got to search up a picture of this place, it's amazing!** ) Just as we step outside of the archways, Jace pulls me to the side. He pulls me into a kiss and when we break, he says, "Clary, I'm not saying that we have to right now, because we are both young and I'd like to at least have a steady job before…will you take this promise ring?"

My eyes widen as he says this and I look down to see in his hand, a little golden ring with the words _'I promise, forever with you,'_ written on it. I don't take a second thought about it. I pull him into a kiss and whisper "Yes."

I know that my future is still uncertain. But I do know one thing that will remain steady…my love for Jace and vice-versa. There are no more secrets to keep…why would there be? We both know that there is only one for each of us. And that is each other.


End file.
